CardCaptor Sakura: The Tale Of Two CardCaptors
by Zachycards
Summary: This is a self insert story of mine that was deleted a few years back. But now I have decided to continue my work on it. This is a story of how I wished upon a star one night to become a CardCaptor just like Sakura. Please feel free to leave me a review. But remember that no flaming reviews are allowed at all, under any circumstances.
1. A Wish Comes True & The Journey Begins

Hello everyone, and welcome to the reupload of my first ever posted anime self insert fanfic story. I would first just like to say that I'm so sorry for deleting "CardCaptor Sakura: The Tale Of Two CardCaptors" Oh, and just for future reference, the reason why I deleted this originally was because I was very horribly humiliated. So anyway, now that that's all been explained, I think it's finally time for me to start reuploading the chapters. So now, here is the disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors in any way, any shape, or any form, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now, on with the first chapter of this very awesome anime self insert fanfiction story.

Chapter 1 - A Wish Comes True and The Journey Begins

It was just another gloomy day for me in New York City as I lay quietly in my bed. I was just about to close my eyes, when a shooting star shot across the sky, _"I guess I should make a wish"_ I thought to myself. I then closed my eyes tight and said, "I wish I was the brother of Sakura Avalon and was granted the same powers as her when we found the clow book together." I said with a whisper. And a few seconds later, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in a very unfamiliar room, but for some reason, it looked very familiar to me. "W-where am I?" I said/asked to no one in particular as I sat up in the bed that I was sleeping in. What happened next was a shock to me, the alarm clock that rested in between the beds went off, and an all too familiar girl with short auburn hair and emerald colored eyes sprang up from under the covers. "HOEEEEEE! Were going to be late!" Sakura said.

And with that, both me and Sakura got dressed into our school uniforms, and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Morning" me and Sakura both said in unison. "Sakura, Zachary, could you too be any louder?" Tori said in a sarcastic tone. "We weren't that loud" Sakura said to Tori. "You two sounded like small dinosaurs up there" Tori teased. "We were walking normally!" I said in response. "Hey, I'm lucky, how many brothers get two dinosaurs for a little brother and sister." Tori said. "STOP CALLING US DINOSAURS!" Sakura and I said/yelled in unison.

After Sakura and I had our breakfast and Tori left, we both strapped on our skates, put on our protective padding, and after I helped Sakura up, we made our way down the street to meet up with Tori and Julian. "Hey Sakura, hey Zachary" Julian said, as Sakura and I caught up with him and Tori, and after about minute of Julian, Sakura and I talking to one another, both Sakura and I said our goodbyes and continued down the street towards the school.

After the school day ended, me and Sakura then headed back to our home. But, when we got home, we began to hear strange noises that seemed to be coming from the basement. "Sakura, did you hear that?" I asked with a frightened tone in my voice. "uh huh" Sakura said in a very frightened tone of voice as well. "How about we both check it out together?" I asked while turning to Sakura. "And if it's a burglar, then we'll call the police" Sakura said in response.

A few seconds later, me and Sakura were down in the basement. Both of us had our batons clenched in our hands, and, it wasn't long until we came upon a row of bookshelves in the back.

It was then that both of us jumped out hoping to see someone, but there was no one there. But, as Sakura and I stayed close to one another while looking around, we heard a strange noise. Both of us then turned around and noticed that one of the books on the shelf was glowing. Without hesitating even once, both Sakura I reached for the glowing book and pulled it off the shelf.

It was then that both Sakura and I dropped our batons and gazed at the book, the book was red and had what looked like a lion type creature on the front cover, chains were on either side of it, and a sun was in front. "That's the same book from my dream" Sakura and I said to ourselves.

It was then that as if by magic, the catch on the book came undone by itself. Sakura and I jumped back thinking that something scary would jump out and attack us. But, when nothing did, both of us slowly opened the cover of the book. Inside the weird book was a stack of cards, both Sakura and I picked up the top one, the cards name was in English. "The Windy" we both said in unison.

It was then that the card began to glow bright blue. About a second after, a tornado surrounded me and Sakura. Both of us closed our eyes, so both of us ended up missing the glowing circle on the floor, which was identical to the one on the back of the cards. The rest of the deck ended up getting blown away by the wind and headed towards the ceiling. But, the cards didn't stop at the ceiling, they were carried off to who-knows-where.

When the wind finally stopped, both Sakura and I dropped the strange book and sank to the floor. "What is this?" I asked while looking at the card. A moment later both Sakura and I were staring at a tiny, winged, teddy bear who was rising from the glowing book.  
"Hey-hey-hoo!" It said, while hovering in midair and smiling, "Well, I'm surprised that you two were able to wake me up!"  
"An Osaka accent…?" Sakura and I asked in unison.  
Well, this book was in Osaka for so long, I've caught the…" The teddy bear yelped and complained as Sakura and I tried to figure out how he worked, including where the batteries went, finally pulling himself free. "I'm no toy!" It shouted at me and Sakura, "I'm Keroberos, the Beat of the Seal who guards this book!"  
"Seal…? Keroberos…?" Sakura and I asked as the bear walked forward to look at both of us.  
"Yeah. Looking out for the cards in this book so that they don't do anything bad is my…" There was a pause while the fact that the cards were gone sank into the bear's head, and then, "The cards are gone! Why? Why? Where did they go?!"

A little later, Kero was up in our room hovering over the Book of Clow when Sakura and I got back up to our room after we quickly ate dinner. We were carrying a desert for the guardian of the cards. "Anything?" Sakura and I asked.

"No good." He answered, sounding depressed and landing, "I can't tell where the cards are at all."  
"Here." I said, putting the cake in front of him with a tea spoon. Sakura then leaned against her desk chair while I sat down next to Kero.

"It looks delicious." Kero's face lit up as he gazed at it. Then it sank again, "There were Clow Cards in this book." Kero said.  
"Clow Cards?" Sakura and I asked in unison.  
"Clow Cards… when the seal on them is broken, a catastrophe will be fall this world… those cards were special cards made by an amazing sorcerer named Clow Reed. Each card is alive and possesses incredible powers, but they all like acting on their own and normal forces are no match for them. So, Clow Reed himself created this book and placed me, the Beast of the Seal on the book's front cover." Kero sighed, "In any case, we have to get those cards back and I can't sense where they are because of the strong magic in the area, so you two are coming with me."

"Why us?" Sakura and I asked, "Wouldn't one of those powerful mages in the area be better?"  
"Because you two are the ones that scattered the cards with the Windy spell, and I don't know if I could trust anyone with the sort of magic I sense."  
"B-but wasn't it your job to keep those cards properly sealed away in the first place?" I asked.  
"Well…" Now Kero was embarrassed, "I accidentally fell asleep."  
"For how long?" Sakura asked.  
"About thirty years." Kero said.  
"And you call yourself the Beast of the Seal?" I asked.  
"Stuff happens! All right!"  
"So those noises were just snores" Sakura and I growled.  
"In any case, the fact that you both could open this book means that both of you have some magical powers at least, and that puts you both in first place, above anyone else with magic in the area. So, what are your names anyway?"

"I'm Sakura, and this is my brother Zachary" Sakura said.  
"Alright Sakura and Zachary, stand right over there." Kero said, pointing to the side of our respective beds.

Sakura and I then got up, and stood by our beds, which seemed to vanish as the magic circle from before formed on the floor under both of us. "Keys of the Seal." Kero intoned. Two small balls of light rose from the keyhole of the book and hovered in front of me and Sakura. "These two kids will carry out the sacred promise, there names are Sakura and Zachary. I command you to bestow them with you magical powers, RELEASE THE POWER!

It was then that both of the two light balls expanded, as did the keys, each forming a baton like staff. I caught the blue colored one, while Sakura caught the pink colored one when we were told by Kero to grab them. "All right! It's the birth of two CardCaptors!" Kero cheered. As the circle faded and the room returned to normal, both Sakura and I examined our staffs and turned to Kero, expecting him to say something.

But instead, he was stuffing his face full of pudding.

End Of Chapter 1

Well, there you have it, that's it for chapter 1. So let me know what you think of the first chapter by leaving me a review. But just remember that no flaming reviews are allowed at all.


	2. CardCaptors on the FLY

Here is the disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now, on with the chapter.

Chapter 2 - CardCaptors on the FLY

It had only been a few minutes since Kero dubbed me and Sakura as "CardCaptors." And although Kero said that we were both the right people for the job, Sakura and I still felt a little dismissive. "I don't think we have the time to do something as dangerous as this" Sakura and I said to Kero. "Excuse me, who let the cards out of the book?" Kero said/asked. "We did" Sakura and I both said in a depressed sounding tone of voice.

It was then that Sakura and I heard a loud noise that sounded like a bird screeching. Sakura and I then ran to the window, and upon looking out the window, we noticed a giant blue bird flying in the sky. "What is that?" Sakura and I asked Kero as he approached the window. "It's a Clow Card" Kero said. Sakura and I gulped; we both knew then what we had to do.

A few seconds later, Sakura and I ran out of the room, downstairs, and out the door. As both Sakura and I ran down the street, Kero flew right in between us. "Its the Fly card, Sakura, Zachary, release you staffs just like I showed you!" Kero said. "Right!" Sakura and I said in unison. Sakura and I then reached down our shirts and pulled out our respective keys. "Oh key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE! Sakura and I chanted in unison. With our staffs now in hand, I turned to Sakura, "You distract the bird, and I seal it?" I asked. "Sounds like a plan to me" Sakura said in response while smiling.

It was then that Sakura approached the giant bird. But, while I wasn't looking, the bird spread its wings and took off into the sky, and, little did I know was that Sakura had jumped onto the bird and was taken along for the ride.

It was when I looked up at the Fly card that I noticed Sakura holding on for dear life. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll handle this!" I said while quickly pulling out the Windy Card. I then raised my staff and said "Windy Card, encircle the Fly card and bind its wings, WINDY, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" I chanted as I tapped the card with the tip of my staff. A few seconds later, the Windy Card appeared and started encircling the giant bird. Once the giant bird's wings were bound by Windy, it began to fall at a rapid speed, a few seconds after that, Sakura fell off the giant blue bird, but thankfully, I was able to use the Windy Card to catch Sakura before she hit the ground. "That was too close for comfort" I said while wiping the sweat from my forehead. "Nice quick thinking Zachary" Kero said as he flew beside me. "Thanks for the compliment Kero, but I think I should go and see if Sakura is alright" I said as I ran towards Sakura who was still on the ground.

It was when I was kneeling beside Sakura that she finally woke up, "uh…What happened?" Sakura asked. "You almost got hurt when I bound the Fly card with Windy, but thankfully I was able to catch you in time" I said. "Thank you Zachary" Sakura said as she smiled at me. "Your welcome" I said as I helped her up.

It was then that we turned our attention back to the bound Fly card, and Kero then flew right beside us. "There is one thing that both of you must know before sealing the card, both of you will have to swing your staffs down in unison, or else the capture won't work." Kero said. "Right!" Sakura and I replied in unison.

It was then that we turned to the giant bird and raised our staffs at the same time and said, "Fly card, we command you to return to you power confined, FLY CARD!" Sakura and I chanted in unison as we swung our respective staffs down at the same time.  
About a few seconds after that, nothing happened, but a few seconds later, one half of a card materialized on the tips of our staffs. The Fly card spirit was then split in half, and then one half of it went into both of our card halves. The captured Fly card then fluttered to the ground, and then both Sakura and I dropped to our knees.  
"I thought I was going to fail" Sakura said in a shocked tone of voice. "Same here" I said in response.

It was then that Kero landed in front of us and said, "both of you will need to write your names on the card so that it won't escape."  
And with that, Sakura and I wrote our names on the bottom of the Fly Card with Sakura's name below mine.

"Why don't the both of you try it out?" Kero asked after Sakura and I were both done writing our names on the card. "What can the card do?" Sakura asked. "I think I got a pretty good idea" I said as I crouched down and picked up the Fly Card.

Sakura and I then once again raised our staffs, swung both of them down at the same time, and tapped the Fly Card at the same time. "FLY!" Sakura and I yelled out in unison, and after the one word was said, both of our staffs grew wings on the top. Sakura and I then got on our respective winged staffs, and then, after a few seconds, we took off into the sky. "This is awesome!" Sakura and I said in unison. "I knew I could count on you two CardCaptor Sakura and Zachary" Kero said. "Hold on, we haven't agreed to anything yet" Sakura and I said in unison as all three of us flew across the sky.

End Of Chapter 2

As always, feel free to leave a review on this chapter. But remember that no flaming reviews are allowed at all.


	3. Secrets Discovered

Here is the disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now, on with the chapter.

Chapter 3 - Secrets Discovered

It was early the next morning when Sakura and I were woken up by a strange voice. "Sakura, Zachary, wake up!" The unfamiliar voice said. "Just a few more minutes" Sakura and I said while still half asleep. "Rise and shine, its seven o'clock, time to wake up!" the mysterious unfamiliar voice said.

After a few seconds of tossing and turning, both Sakura and I sat up in our beds. "What a weird voice" Sakura and I thought to ourselves.

It was then that both Sakura and I turned to the T.V. to see if it was on, but if was off. Sakura and I then said "Then, that must mean…" Sakura and I said in a somewhat frightened tone of voice. "Finally, your both up!" the somewhat now familiar voice said.

Both Sakura and I then turned to our left, and when we spotted Kero, both Sakura and I got freaked out and yelled. "Was it something I said?" Kero asked, still stunned from when Sakura and I yelled. "A flying squirrel?" Sakura and I asked in unison. "Aw man, you two are still half asleep, Come on Sakura and Zachary, wake up!" Kero said as he tapped the tops of our heads.

After a few seconds of trying to remember what happened last night, Sakura and I finally broke the silence, "You're the creature from the Clow Book" we both said, finally remembering. "Now you two are making sense" Kero said. "I'm Keroberos, Guardian Beast!" Kero said. "From the Clow Book?" Kero said, trying to help Sakura and I remember what happened last night. "You know the one you two opened?" Kero said, still trying to help us remember. "ringing any bells here?" Kero asked. After a few seconds of taking in everything Kero had said, Sakura and I finally said "Oh yea… all of the cards escaped from the book" Sakura and I said in unison. "Yea, Bingo!" Kero said, as he turned and looked out the window. "Its another beautiful day, am I right CardCaptor Sakura and Zachary?" Kero asked. "Kero, we already told you, we can't be CardCaptors!" Sakura and I said. "sure you can" Kero said, as the Clow Book floated towards him and the Fly Card floated out of the book. "You two captured the Fly Card, didn't you?" Kero said. Sakura and I stared at Kero in shock. "See what I mean?" Kero said while smiling. "That's only one Kero" Sakura and I said. "Sakura, Zachary, breakfast!" Tori yelled from downstairs.

And with that, Sakura and I went downstairs. "Morning Tori" Sakura and I said in unison. "Wow, I only had to call you two once, must be a full moon" Tori teased. "Someone woke us both up for you information!" Sakura and I said. "Hmm?" Tori said sounding a little intrigued. "uh…never mind" Sakura and I said.

A few second later, Sakura and I went back upstairs to our room and closed the door behind us. "ah, your both back" Kero said. "We brought you some cookies" Sakura and I said, handing the cookies to Kero. "Well, we'd better get going" Sakura and I said in unison as we got dressed into our school uniforms. "Tori and Dad will be leaving for the University in a little while, so you can turn on the T.V when they leave." Sakura and I said to Kero in unison. It was then that both Sakura and I looked at the clock. "Oh man, were going to be late, were supposed to meet Madison, Bye! Sakura and I said as we ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, Sakura and I were rollerblading down the street towards the school. "Why did we agree to meet in the morning, better take a shortcut" Sakura and I said in unison.

A few minutes later, both Sakura and I arrived at the school, "made it" Sakura and I said. As we made it to our classroom, we were surprised to see that we were the first ones there. A few seconds later, the door to the classroom slid open, and Madison walked in. "Hey Sakura, hey Zachary" Madison said as she entered the classroom. "I see you both made it her early" Madison said with a smile. "Yep, bright and early" I said. "So do u have any ideas for our project?" Sakura asked. "Yes, I do, but there is something else that I want to show both of you first" Madison said as she took out a video camera and placed it on the desk in front of her. "A video?" I asked. "That's right, I got some really nice shots last night." Madison said while pressing the Play button. Both Sakura and I had to fight to not show any emotion as we saw ourselves, flying across the sky, doubling back, laughing at something, and Kero flying between us. "What is that?" I asked in an embarrassed sounding voice. Madison was grinning, "This is an enlargement."

The video started again and both Sakura and I now knew that there was no way that we were going to be able to talk ourselves out of this, as it was clearly both of us on our respective winged staffs, a terrified yelp escaped both of us. "What's wrong Zachary, what's wrong Sakura?" Kero said after he exploded out of my school bag. "What's happened? Is it a Clow Card?" Kero stopped and stared at Madison, who looked at the video and then at the flying bear." My, a striking resemblance." Madison said.

End Of Chapter 3

Well, there you have it. As always, feel free to leave a review on this chapter. But remember that no flaming reviews are allowed at all.


	4. A Battle With A SHADOW

Here is the disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Oh, and before I move on to this chapter, I just want to inform everyone reading this chapter to not leave a review on it or any other chapter telling me that I copied this from the episode exactly. I do not want to see those reviews at all. Now, on with the chapter.

Chapter 4: A Battle With A SHADOW

A few minutes after Madison had shown me and Sakura the video, Madison, Kero, Sakura and I went outside to the courtyard. Madison was still looking at Kero as we came to a bench in the courtyard and sat down. "Sakura, Zachary, if its alright with the both of you, could you introduce me to your friend?" Madison said while looking at Kero. "His name is Keroberos, but we've been calling him Kero." Sakura and I said as Kero accepted it. "Don't call me like I'm some frog! I'm Keroberos, the Beast of the Seal who guards the Clow Cards!" Kero protested before taking a bite and grinning. "Clow Cards?" Madison asked.

And so, as Madison ate her lunch, Sakura and I began explaining to Madison about the Clow Cards and about how both of us became CardCaptors. And once Sakura and I were done explaining, Madison then said "Two CardCaptors that protect the city from the catastrophes of the Clow Cards and both of them helping each other every step of the way… that's so awesome!" "If you don't mind, can you both show me how you use your magic?" Madison asked. "Yeah, yeah, show her!" Kero cheered at us both. "It's all right, there's no problems. Nobody's watching!" Kero continued. And with that, both Sakura and I stood up from the bench and removed our keys from our pockets. "Oh key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE!" Sakura and I chanted in unison. Madison then watched as the circle lit up below both me and Sakura, the wind forming of it's own accord and blowing though both myself and Sakura's hair as both keys became staffs in a burst of white light. And with a final flash of light, both Sakura and I stood side by side with our staffs clenched in our hands. "So those staffs give both of you magical powers?" Madison asked. "Well, we also need the cards" I said to Madison. "Like this one" Kero said, pulling the Fly Card out of Sakura's school bag. "Kero, how did you…." but my sentence was soon cut off, "Oh, you have got to let me film both of you" Madison said, making both Sakura and I sweatdrop. The next day, when Sakura and I arrived at the school, we both noticed that a lot of students were gathered near the entrance to the school. Without hesitating, both Sakura and I roller bladed up to the crowd of students. "What's going on?" Sakura and I asked. "Oh, hey Sakura, hey Zachary" one of the girls said "come look" said another girl, taking both Sakura and I through the crowd of students. When Sakura and I got through the crowd, we were astonished at what we saw, most of the schools chairs, desks, and other school equipment were stacked up into a pile that looked like it was three stories tall. "What happened?" Sakura and I asked with an astonished tone in both of our voices. "No one knows, it was like this when we got here" the girl that had pulled us through the crowd said. A few minutes later, Sakura and I, along with some other students from our class ran down the hall towards our classroom, and when we slid the classroom door open, both Sakura and I were stunned. The chairs and desks in the classroom were all stacked in one huge messy pile. While Sakura and I, as well as some of the students who came with us into the classroom started to try and move some of the chairs and desks out of the pile, Madison walked in. She too had the same expression that Sakura and I had when we saw the classroom in a mess. "Oh hey Madison" Sakura and I said in unison. "Someone sure made a mess of the classroom last night, but, why would anyone do this?" Madison said. "Do you two think it could be one of those Clow Cards?" Madison whispered to the both of us.

After the school day ended and Sakura and I, along with Madison got home to our house, the three of us went upstairs and told Kero what had happened at the school. "Yep, it's a Clow Card alright" Kero said after Sakura and I finished explaining. "I knew it!" Madison said. "Great, it makes a mess, and then, we get to clean up after it" Sakura and I said in an annoyed tone. "Hey, look on the bright side, at least we got out of class." Madison said. "Yea, I guess that was pretty cool" Sakura and I said in unison. "But what kind of Clow Card would do that to a school?" Sakura and I said, turning to Kero. "I don't know, But, what I do know is that you two are going to find out!" Kero said, pointing to me and Sakura. "But, why us?" Sakura and I said in unison. "If it is a Clow Card, then you two have to capture it!" Kero said. "And what if we don't want to?" Sakura and I asked. "Who was it that let the cards escape?" Kero asked. "So, we will go back to the school tonight!" Kero said. "HUH, Tonight!?" Sakura and I said both said in an surprised voice. "There is no way, not at night!" Sakura and I said in unison. "We don't have a choice, some Clow Cards only come out at night" Kero said. "You know the school can be very dangerous at night" Madison said. "She's right" Sakura and I said. "And that's why I'm coming with you two, I can't wait to video tape another card capture" Madison said. "Then its settled, we go tonight" Kero said "ugh" Sakura and I said in a depressed tone.

Later that night, Sakura and I were waiting at the entrance to the school for Madison to show up. "Kero, I don't like this" Sakura and I said in unison. "Awe don't sweat it Sakura and Zachary, you two will be just fine" Kero said, trying to comfort me and Sakura. Just then Sakura and I heard a car horn, we turned to our left and saw a black colored car and a gray colored van pull up next to us, one of the doors opened, and Madison came out to greet us. "Sorry I'm late Sakura, sorry I'm late Zachary" Madison said. "That's okay, we just got here" I said to Madison. And as soon as I finished my sentence, four females, each of them wearing a black suit and black glasses came out of the car. "Let me introduce you, these four ladies are my bodyguards" Madison said. All four of them bowed to both Sakura and I. Both Sakura and I bowed back a few seconds later. "You're the only one in school that we've both seen that has her own bodyguards" Sakura and I said in unison. "Well you're the only two kids I've ever met that have magical powers". Madison said, grabbing our hands and pulling both of us towards the gray van. "Walla!" Madison said as she opened the back door of the van. Both Sakura and I gasped in amazement, on both sides of the inside of the van were rows and rows of costumes. "What is all this?" Sakura and I said, still shocked. "Alright you two, time to get changed" Madison said. "What do u mean?" Sakura and I said. "You two are going to capture a Clow Card, am I right?" Madison said. "Yea?" Sakura and I said. "Well, special occasions call for special outfits." Both Sakura and I gasped. "She's right" Kero said, popping out of my backpack "The Clow Cards are more likely to take you both seriously if you both look like you mean business" Kero said. "You and I are going to get along great" Madison said, turning to Kero. "Go get changed you two" Kero said to me and Sakura. Both Sakura and I were still stunned from being told to change into our battle costumes. "Quit stalling you two" Madison said, pushing both of us into the back of the van. "Hey, wait a minute" Sakura and I said.

After both Sakura and I got changed into our battle costumes, Madison began recording us in our new outfits. Sakura and I were dressed in red and white sneakers, both of us wore capes on our backs with two straps that had brass gold buckles on the ends, and the capes were fastened around our chests with big red bows, the hats that Sakura and I wore on our heads were exactly the same, both were red colored and had a black band around them. "They fit both of you perfectly!" Madison said. "You both look amazing" Madison said. "This is so embarrassing" Sakura and I groaned. "Oh, I almost forgot I made something for you too" Madison said, turning to Kero.

A few seconds later, Kero was wearing a big red bow with a red jewel in the center. "There, now you, Sakura and Zachary match each other" Madison said. "We didn't sign up for this" Sakura and I said to ourselves. Just then Sakura and I heard a loud noise. Both Sakura and I turned around, but there was nothing there. "Hey did you guys hear that?" Sakura and I said. "Did we hear what?" Kero asked. Just then Sakura and I saw dozens of dark shapeless shadows emerging from the dark parts of the area. "The Shadow Card is behind this!" Kero yelled out. "Kero, take Madison someplace safe" Sakura and I said. "Sure thing!" Kero said. And with that, Sakura and I pulled out our keys. "Oh key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE! Sakura and I chanted in unison. With our staffs now in hand, we pulled out the Windy Card, raised our staffs and said, "Windy Card, break the shadows apart, RELEASE AND DISPEL! Sakura and I said as we tapped the card at the same time. A few seconds later the Windy Cards appeared and shot up towards the shadows that were about to attack me and Sakura, but, even though the shadows got hit directly, the shadows regenerated and continued their attack on me and Sakura. "Sakura, Zachary, use the Fly Card and get out of there!" Kero yelled.

And so, without hesitating I pulled out the Fly Card, Sakura and I then raised our staffs, "FLY!" Sakura and I yelled in unison, and almost instantly both of our staffs grew wings, and a few seconds later, both Sakura and I took off into the sky and away from the Shadows. "Oh this doesn't look good, the Shadow Card has collected all the shadows of the students in the school, there's no way that Sakura and Zachary can possibly defeat that many shadows at once!" Kero said in a frightened tone. "But, isn't there some other way?" Madison asked. "Well, if the students shadows were struck by light, then they would disappear, and then Sakura and Zachary would use there magic to seal the shadow card alone, but it won't be light out for hours" Kero said. "That's what you think, leave it to me" Madison said. Meanwhile, Sakura and I were in the air dodging desks that were being thrown at us from the school windows by the student's shadows. "We'll never be able to stop all of them!" Sakura and I said in unison. "So what are we going do?" Sakura and I said in a depressed tone. Just then, the Shadows that had tried to attack me and Sakura earlier, shot up from the ground and grabbed hold of our staffs. "Hey, LET US GO!" Sakura and I shouted while trying to break free from the shadow's grip. "Somebody help us!" Sakura and I yelled out. Just then, the courtyard lights came on, as well as all of the lights in the school, causing the student's shadows to disappear. "The shadows there gone?" Sakura and I said in unison. "Sakura, Zachary, over here" Kero said. Both Sakura and I then flew down to the window that Madison and Kero were at. "What happened to the shadows?" Sakura and I asked. "All of the students shadows vanished when all of the lights were turned on" Kero explained. "Fantastic Job Madison!" Sakura and I said in unison. "Sakura, Zachary, It's the Shadow Spirit" Kero said looking towards the courtyard. Both Sakura and I turned around and saw a dark cloaked figure. "Here goes nothing!" Sakura and I said as we flew towards the cloaked figure. It was then that the cloaked figure turned around and attacked us, both of us dodged the attack just in time. "Now is you chance Sakura and Zachary!" Madison said. "Show that Clow Card who's boss" Kero yelled. "Right!" Sakura and I replied. And with that we pulled out the Windy Card. "Windy Card, become a chain and tie Shadow up, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" Sakura and I chanted in unison as we tapped the card at the same time with our staffs. A few seconds later the Windy Card appeared and began circling the Shadow Card, and a few seconds after that, the Shadow was tied up. It was then that Sakura and I raised our staffs, "We command you to return to you power confined, SHADOW CARD! Sakura and I chanted in unison as we swung our staffs down. And a few seconds later, the Shadow Spirit was split in half, and both halves got sucked into each of our card halves. And with that, the Shadow Card was captured. The then card fluttered to the ground and Sakura and I picked it up at the same time. "Woohoo, way to go Sakura and Zachary!" Kero cheered. "What a great shot" Madison added in.

The next morning, when Sakura and I arrived at the school, we noticed that Madison wasn't in the classroom, it was then that Chelsea walked by. "Chelsea, have you seen Madison" I asked. "I sure have, I just saw her in the video room" Chelsea replied. "Thanks Chelsea" Sakura and I said as we left the classroom and headed for the video room. "Thanks for helping us out last night Madison" Sakura and I said in unison "we brought you a…What the!?" Sakura and I said in a shocked voice as we saw Madison in the video room watching a video of me and Sakura capturing the Shadow Card from last night. "I can't believe how well this came out" Madison said with a smile. "So… you taped everything last night?" Sakura and said in a somewhat shocked voice. "Of course, I didn't miss a single second of both of you working together to capture the Shadow Card" Madison said. "Promise me that both of you will take me with you whenever you capture cards, okay?" Madison asked. "Huh!?" Sakura and I said, a little confused. "This is the most exciting footage I've ever videotaped." Madison said. "Sure Madison" Sakura and I said in unison. "And from now on, I'll be in charge of both of your costumes too, wait 'till you see the outfits that I've designed for you next capture" Madison said while smiling at me and Sakura. It was then that on the video that Madison was watching that Sakura and I, looked directly at the camera and gave the peace sign.

End of Chapter 4

Well, that's it for the fourth chapter. As always, feel free to leave me a review. But, remember that no flaming reviews are allowed at all.


	5. The Second Element

Here is the disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now, on with the chapter.

Chapter 5 - The Second Element

The next day, Sakura and I, along with most of the school went on a field trip to the aquarium. Both Sakura and I were very excited that we were going to see the penguins perform. As Sakura and I soon reached the pool, with its clear glass sides, in time to see the lady dive in to play with the penguins, watching entranced as they, in turn, played her games, with the hoops and the balls and all the other toys, and she was just climbing out when something happened. It was then that Sakura and I saw it, a whirlpool began to swirl around the trainer's leg only, soon after that, it caught one of the penguins as well. It was then that Tori arrived on the scene, and dove in to save the penguin and the trainer. A few seconds later, both the trainer and the penguin were freed. "What could that have been?" Sakura and I thought to ourselves.

A little later back at the house, "Sakura, Zachary, when are those pancakes going to be ready?" Kero whined. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" Sakura and I said, continuing to stir the pancake batter. A few minutes after that, Sakura and I explained to Kero what had happened at the aquarium. And after explaining, Kero, Sakura and I went up to our room. "The Water Card?" Sakura and I said. "That's right, Clow Reed created four element cards that are more powerful then all the other Clow Cards, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Water, both of you will need to call upon your strongest Cards in order to seal the Water Card, you both will need to concentrate on Windy, Fly, and Shadow, you both may use any two in combination." Kero said. "We don't get it, why those cards?" Sakura and I asked in unison. "Well, those are the first three cards that both of you captured, remember, and that makes them your strongest allies." Kero said. "So these three cards are our allies for the Water Card?" Sakura and I asked in unison. "Yes, but remember, you can only use two of them in unison" Kero said.

The next morning, after the school day ended, Madison, Sakura and I were walking home. "The aquarium won't be safe until we capture that Clow Card" Sakura and I said in unison. "Oh, I almost forgot, my mom gave me samples of the new cell phone" Madison said, taking out three cell phones. One was blue, one was pink, and the other was yellow. "One for each of you, and one for Kero." Madison said, handing the blue cell phone to me, and the yellow and pink ones to Sakura. "Thanks Madison" Sakura and I said in unison. "Your welcome, and who knows, they might come in handy on your next card capture" Madison said. A few minutes later, when Sakura and I arrived home and went up to our room, I picked up my blue cell phone and called Madison. "Hello Madison" I said in a cheery tone of voice. "You sound cheerful, did you and Sakura capture the Water Card already?" Madison asked. "No, but I think Sakura and I will find out the answer soon, we'll be on our way to the aquarium soon, we'll call you when we get back." I said in response. A little later, Sakura and I met Julian at the aquarium. "Oh hey Sakura, hey Zachary, what are you two doing here?" Julian asked. "Oh, just looking" Sakura and I said in unison. "Oh ok, come on, I'll buy you two some ice cream." Julian said. "Sounds like a plan to us" I said, as Julian, Sakura and I walked into the aquarium.

But, unknown to Sakura and I, Kero and Madison were behind a tree a few yards away from the entrance, Madison was wearing a disguise so that Sakura and I wouldn't notice her, Kero was hovering beside her. "Well, so much for sensing Clow Cards." Kero said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, at the aquarium's food court. "Can we get three chocolate sundaes." Julian asked Tori. "With strawberries." Sakura and I added in. "And three lemonades" Julian added in.

It was then that a peculiar swirl of water swirled through the giant fish tank. Julian, Sakura and I didn't even notice. Meanwhile, one floor above the food court. Madison and Kero were keeping a close watch for anything out of the ordinary.

It was then that Madison heard a cracking noise. She looked up and saw a huge crack forming on the giant fish tank. A few seconds later, water began gushing out of the tank and began to fall towards the floor where the food court was. "Oh no, Sakura, Zachary!" Madison yelled. Meanwhile, underwater, Sakura and I opened our eyes to see a whirlpool wrapped around our left ankle. "The whirlpool, IT'S THE WATER CARD!" Sakura and I said out loud to ourselves. Meanwhile, above water, Tori was trying his best to locate me and Sakura. "Sakura, Zachary, where are you?" Tori yelled. Meanwhile, Julian went to a small door, pulled out an ax, and started chopping at the basement door. And after a few swings, the basement door broke open, and the water that was on the ground floor where the food court was, began to flow down to the basement. A few seconds later, Sakura and I floated up to the surface. "There they are!" Madison said, still in a shocked state. It was then that Tori swam towards Sakura and I and managed to carry us both to safety. "Sakura, Zachary, are you two alright?" Tori asked. "uh huh" Sakura and I said, still dazed from being underwater. A few seconds after Tori went to go help Julian with anyone that might have been hurt during the flood, Kero popped out from under Madison's hat. "Its here" Kero said. "Kero, I was sitting right there and neither me or Zachary sensed a thing" Sakura said.

It was then that Julian came up to Sakura and I. "Well, I guess were going to have to take a rain check on that ice cream, nothing like a swim to cool you off" Julian said. "Cool you off, wait a minute that's it!" I said to myself.

Later that night, at the service entrance to the aquarium, Madison, Kero, Sakura and I, snuck past the guards. Kero, Sakura and I went left at the t-junction up ahead while Madison went to the right. "I assume you both have a plan?" Kero asked me and Sakura as the two us ran down the hall with our staffs in hand. "We sure do" Sakura and I said in response.

Both Sakura and I were dressed in battle costumes that resembled court jesters, except, both battle costumes were blue and white. "Would you care to fill me in?" Kero asked. "You'll find out soon enough" Sakura and I said as we approached the top of the tank that we both sensed was where the Water Card was hiding.

It was then that I pulled out the blue cell phone that Madison had given me. "alright, I'm all set" Madison said. "You found it!" I asked. "Yep, right in the basement just like you and Sakura said it would be" Madison replied.

It was then that Sakura and I raised our staffs over to the tank. "Water Card, if you're here, COME AND GET US!" Sakura and I said in unison. "This is your plan?" Kero asked as a wave of water shot out of the top of the tank. "Kero, leave this too us!" Sakura and I said. Kero then nodded and flew out of the way.

It was then that I pulled out the Fly Card, and Sakura and I raised our staffs. "NOW FLY!" Sakura and I yelled as we tapped the fly card at the same time with our respective staffs. A few seconds later, both of our staffs grew wings, both of us then hopped on our respective winged staffs, and then we flew away from the wave of water as fast as we could.

It wasn't long until the wave of water began to catch up to both Sakura and I, and as we flew past the t-junction, we spotted Madison. "Sakura, Zachary, in here" Madison said, pointing to a doorway in front of her. After we flew down a few flights of stairs with the wave of water following close behind, Sakura and I finally arrived at the freezer. Both of us then got off our respective winged staffs, which changed back to normal after one second, and then we turned to face the wave of water. It was then that I pulled out the Windy Card and both of us raised our respective staffs above our heads. "WINDY, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" Sakura and I chanted as we tapped the Windy card at the same time with our respective staffs. A few seconds later, the Windy Card appeared and began to circle me and Sakura. A few seconds after that, the freezer door behind us swung open with a bang.  
It was then that the Windy Card flew into the freezer, the wave of water then followed a few seconds later. Sakura and I managed to jump out of the way just in time as the wave of water went into the freezer. Sakura and I then closed the freezer door.

It was then that Madison and Kero ran up to us. "It worked!" Madison said with a smile. "Way to go Zachary, way to go Sakura, both of you passed the test" Kero said with a smile. "The answer was right in front of both of us all along" Sakura and I said in response. "And I got it all on tape" Madison said. "Hey, its got to be time now, don't you think?" Madison asked, while looking at her watch.

It was then that Sakura and I opened the freezer door, and saw the frozen Water Card, both Sakura and I then raised our respective staffs over our heads once again. "Water Card, we command you to return to your power confined, WATER CARD!" Sakura and I chanted in unison as we jumped up and swung our respective staffs down at the same time. A few seconds later, the frozen Water Card spirit broke apart and was sucked into both card halves. And a few seconds after that, the Water Card was captured. "Both of you choose you allies well, Zachary and Sakura" Kero said. "Well, we both chose the best study partners" Sakura and I said in response as we turned to each other and smiled.

End Of Chapter 5

And thats it for chapter 5. Feel free to leave me a review. But as usual no flaming ones are allowed at all.


	6. A Battle in the RAIN

Here is the disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now, on with the chapter.

Chapter 6 - A Battle in the RAIN

A few days after Sakura and I captured the Water Card, Sakura and I woke up one morning and realized that it was a little early for us to be waking up, since it was Sunday. "Hey, you two are up pretty early for a Sunday." Kero said, after Sakura and I got out of bed and went to the window to pull back the curtains. "Yea we know" Sakura and I said in unison. "Because today we are going with Madison to the new amusement park!" Sakura and I both said with a smile. And with that, Sakura and I ran downstairs as fast a we could. "Morning" Sakura and I said as we entered the living room. "Morning Sakura, morning Zachary, you two are up early" Mr. Avalon said. "Yeah, and its not even noon yet" Tori said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

It was then that I turned to Tori. "I'll let that one go" I said in response. And with that, Sakura and I went to the dining room table and sat down. "What's gotten you two so excited?" Mr. Avalon asked. "Madison, Sakura and I are going to the new amusement park" I said in response. "Aren't you two forgetting something?" Tori said, putting a whiteboard down on the table. "Both of you traded chores with me" Tori said, reminding me and Sakura about it.

A few minutes later, Sakura and I were busy doing Tori's chores when Mr. Avalon came by with a basket of laundry. "Well, here is all the laundry." Mr. Avalon said, putting the basket down. "Do u two need any help?" he asked. "You've got your lecture to think about, don't worry, Sakura and I can take care of it" I said in response. "okay, I'll go put this over by the washing machine" Mr. Avalon said. "See you later squirts" Tori said, as he closed the front door and left. "See you later Tori" Sakura and I said in unison. "Well, I'd better get going too" Mr. Avalon said. "Have a great day" Sakura and I said as he closed the front door.

A little later, I was talking on the phone with Madison. "I'm sorry, Sakura and I completely forgot that we traded weekend chores with Tori" I said. "So It'll take you all day?" Madison asked. "Yea" I said in a sorry sounding voice. "Don't worry about it Zachary, we can all go some other time" Madison said. "Thanks, see you at school tomorrow" I said. "Okay, see you later" Madison said. After I hung up the phone, I sighed and said "I guess Sakura and I will have to make it up to her" I said to myself with a sigh. A little later, Kero, Sakura and I started doing our chores. I was washing the dishes, Sakura was dusting the living room, and Kero was doing the laundry.

It was when I was cleaning the rug, that I found something under it. "Wood?" I said as I read the name on the Clow Card. "This is a Clow Card!" I said in an excited tone. And with that, I ran down to the basement to show Sakura what I had found. "Your pretty lucky to have found a Clow Card so close to where it was released" Sakura said. It was then that the vacuum that Sakura was using caught something, Sakura then picked up the ink covered card that the vacuum had caught. "Looks like someone spilled the ink" Sakura said, turning the ink covered card over to find an all too familiar symbol on the back. "Another Clow Card" I said. "I can't believe it" Sakura and I said in unison. "Two Clow Cards in one day, we must be getting good at this capturing stuff" I said, turning to Sakura. After that, Sakura and I set both Clow Cards on the desk. "I recommend that we write our names on the Wood Card so that it won't escape." I said to Sakura. "Sounds good to me" Sakura said with a smile. And with that Sakura and I wrote our names on the bottom of the Wood Card, with my name above Sakura's.

It was then that the phone upstairs rang. "I'll get it" Sakura said, running upstairs to answer the phone, but little did Sakura know that I had removed her key from her pocket before she had left to answer the phone. A few seconds later, I heard the front door of the house close. "Sakura must be running an errand" I said to myself.

It was then that I noticed that the ink covered clow card was glowing. "This can't be good" I said, reaching into my pocket and removing my key with Sakura's key still in my left hand. A few seconds later, a rain cloud appeared from the glowing ink covered clow card.

It was then that a little girl appeared on top of the rain cloud, and a few seconds later, turned her attention to me. And with that, I placed each in both of my palms, "Oh keys of clow, powers of magic powers of light, surrender the wands, the force ignite, RELEASE!" I chanted. With both staffs now in hand, I raised both above my head. "Rain Card, I command you to return to your power confined, RAIN CARD!" I chanted as I swung both staffs down at the same time. A few seconds later the Rain Card was captured. "I guess I should have asked Sakura if I could capture a card on my own" I said in a frightened voice. "How am I going to explain this to Sakura" I said to myself in a depressed tone of voice.

A few minutes later, Sakura came back from giving Mr. Avalon an envelope that he had left behind. It was when Sakura went back down to the basement that she noticed that the entire floor was wet. "What happened here?" Sakura asked turning to me. "The ink covered card activated on its own, and for some reason, I just somehow knew it would happen, so I decided to take your key just in case I would have to seal the Rain Card alone" I said. "It's alright Zachary, I understand." Sakura said with a smile. "You do?" I asked with a surprised tone in my voice. "Of course, It's completely natural to have a sixth sense about what might happen if neither of us signed the Rain Card before I left" Sakura said. "Thanks for understanding" I said. "No problem, because after all, we are brother and sister" Sakura said.

End Of Chapter 6

And thats it for chapter 6. As always, feel free to leave me a review. But as usual no flaming ones are allowed at all.


	7. JUMPing For Joy

Here is the disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now, on with the chapter.

Chapter 7 - JUMPing For Joy

The next morning, Sakura and I were both rollerblading to school, when we spotted a new shop. Without thinking twice, Sakura and I decided to approach the shop.

It was then that we noticed a young lady, she was carrying boxes full of stuffed toys into the shop, when all of the sudden she fell down, Sakura and I went to help her. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Yes, I'm fine" The young lady said as Sakura and I helped pick up the stuffed toys that had fallen out of the box. "So, I guess your shop is opening today?" Sakura asked. "As soon as I get everything unpacked" The young lady said. "Thanks, oh and by the way, my name is Zachary Avalon, and this is my sister Sakura." I said. "My name is Maggie, so, how would the both of you like to come by after school, I'm sure I'll have everything set up by then" Maggie said. "Sounds good to us" Sakura and I said in unison.

A little later, at the school entrance, after the school day had ended, Sakura and I were busy talking to our friends about the new shop. "I can't wait to go check it out" Madison said with a smile. "Lets go" one of the girls said. And with that, Madison, Sakura and I, along with four of our friends made our way to the new shop. When we arrived we noticed that although the sign said that it was open, everything inside the store was still in boxes. "Are you both sure that its opening today?" one of the girls asked. "Were positive" Sakura and I said in unison. It was then that Sakura and I noticed Maggie carrying a box, and when she fell down, Madison, Sakura and I, along with the other three girls that had come with us, went into the shop to help her set up.

A little later, after everything was set up, Madison, Sakura and I, along with our friends, decided to take a break. It was then that one of the boxes fell over and a stuffed panda jumped out of it and began bouncing up and down.  
Later that night, after Sakura and I knew that a Clow Card was at the shop, Sakura and I then decided to head back to the shop to capture the Clow Card. After Madison began her plan to create a distraction so that Maggie wouldn't notice us, Kero, Sakura and I began to search for the stuffed panda. "I'm sensing a Clow Card here" Kero said, looking around the shop. "Where?" I asked. "Right under us" Kero said. And with that I looked under the table, and saw the stuffed panda. "Sakura, I found it!" I said, reaching out to try and grab it, but before I could even reach out to it, the stuffed panda bounced away. "Hold it right there" I said, grabbing the stuffed panda. "I got it!" I said. "Uhh…no you don't, the card spirit has already switched to another stuffed toy Zachary" Kero said. And with that, I went off to find Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sakura was looking through some random boxes, when she pulled out a weird pink colored stuffed animal. "What is this?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, that's the Jump Card!" Kero and I yelled as we ran up to Sakura.

It was then that the Jump Card turned its attention to Kero and I, and a few seconds later, all of the stuffed animals in the store rose off of the floor and began to circle around me and Sakura. A few seconds later, the Jump Card spirit jumped up in the air and smashed through the front window of the store, all of the stuffed animals followed a few seconds later. "Come on, lets follow it" I said to Kero and Sakura. "Right" Kero and Sakura said in unison. And with that, Kero, Sakura and I ran out of the store and down the street after the Jump Card. A few seconds later, the Jump Card took one huge leap and Jumped high into the sky, but little did I know that Sakura had grabbed the Jump Card spirit, and had gone along for the ride. I was lucky enough to snag Sakura's key from her pocket before she went to grab the Jump Card spirit by the tail.

Meanwhile, a couple hundred feet up in the sky, Sakura was holding on for dear life. It was then that I knew what I had to do, I once again placed each key in both of my palms, "Oh keys of clow, powers of magic, powers of light, surrender the wands, the force ignite, RELEASE! I chanted, with both staffs in hand, I pulled out the Fly Card, "FLY" I yelled out, tapping the card with both staffs at the same time, but this time, only my staff grew wings on the top. I hopped on my winged staff, with Sakura's staff in my left hand, and I flew up into the sky after Sakura. "Sakura!" I yelled. Sakura turned around and saw me on my staff with her staff in my left hand. "Take your staff, I need your help if were going to capture the Jump Card!" I yelled, tossing the staff to Sakura, who caught it with her left hand. "Lets do this!" Sakura said to me with a smile. After the Jump Card spirit landed on the ground, I pulled out the Wood Card, and Sakura and I then raised our respective staffs, "Wood Card, form a cage of branches to trap Jump, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" Sakura and I chanted in unison as we tapped the Wood Card at the same time with our respective staffs. A few seconds later, the Wood Card appeared and began to form trees and branches above the fleeing Jump Card. After the Jump Card finally knew that it was trapped, Sakura and I once again raised our staffs, "Jump Card, we command you to return to your power confined, JUMP CARD! Sakura and I chanted as we swung our respective staffs down at the same time. And with that the Jump Card was captured. "Thanks for throwing me my staff Zachary, if it wasn't for your help, I would've been seriously hurt" Sakura said, giving me a hug. "Your welcome Sakura." I said, wrapping my arms around her to comfort her.

End Of Chapter 7

And thats it for chapter 7. As always, feel free to leave me a review. But as usual no flaming ones are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	8. Li Shaoran's Debut

Here is the disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now, on with the chapter.

Chapter 8 - Li Shaoran's Debut

A few days after Sakura and I had captured the Jump Card, we were confronted by the Illusion Card in the woods after we were hearing rumors about a ghost appearing there. And once again, Sakura was in danger, and I did everything that I could to help her capture the Illusion Card, the next day after that, Sakura and I captured the Silent Card at the museum.

Start of me and Sakura's dream  
The dream starts with me and Sakura standing on a really tall building, both of us have our staff clenched in our hands, and both of us are facing an all too familiar radio tower.  
"Oh no, it's the dream again" Sakura and I thought. It was then that both Sakura and I noticed a small boy dressed in green robes, with a sword in one hand, leaping off one of the buildings opposite me and Sakura. "That boy, HE'S GOT THE CLOW CARDS!" Sakura and I said out loud to ourselves.  
It was then that we heard Kero's voice calling out to us.  
"Zachary, Sakura, wake up!"  
End of Dream

It was then that Sakura and I opened our eyes. "Good morning Zachary, good morning Sakura" Kero said in a cheery voice. "You know Kero, I keep having the same strange weird dream over and over again." I said to Kero. "Really, what happened?" Kero asked me. "Well, Sakura and I were on a building facing this radio tower, and then we saw this kid, dressed in green robes, and he had the clow cards" I explained to Kero.

A little later, in the classroom at school, Madison, Sakura and I were talking about Madison's new video camera, when the teacher came in. "Alright class, please take your seats" the teacher said. And with that, all of the students went to their desks and sat down, Madison sat in front of Sakura, and I sat to the right of Sakura. "We have a new exchange student, his name is Li Shaoran" the teacher said.

It was then that the door to the classroom slid open and a young boy with brown chestnut hair walked in. It was then that Sakura and I recognized his face, he was the exact same kid from our dream. Li kept looking in the direction of me and Sakura and never took his eyes off us. "That new kid is staring at you" Madison whispered to me and Sakura. "Alright Li, where shall we seat you, how about the seat behind Sakura and to the left of Zachary." It was then that Sakura and I gulped and looked to the empty seat behind Sakura and to the left of me. Li then walked up to Sakura, and gazed at her, and then he turned to me and did the same thing before setting down his school bag on his desk and taking a seat behind Sakura. "I don't trust Li at all, and if he thinks he's going to harm Sakura, then he's gravely mistaken" I thought to myself.

A little later, in the school courtyard, Sakura was busy minding her own business when Li came up to her, pulled out a weird triangular board and said. "Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity. Force know my plight, Release the light!" A few seconds later the blue light shot out towards Sakura. "I knew it, you have them!" Li said. "What do u mean?" Sakura asked. "You have the Clow Cards, give them to me!" Li demanded. "Even if I did have them, what makes you think I would give them to you?" Sakura asked, still stunned from Li's demand.

Meanwhile, a few yards across the courtyard from where Li and Sakura were having their fight, I was just walking around, when I saw Li demanding to Sakura that she give him the Clow Cards. "I knew it, Li is after the Clow Cards, but he made a slight error, he has no right to talk to my sister that way, I WON'T ALLOW IT!" I said out loud to myself.

Meanwhile, Li was trying to take the Clow Cards from her, well almost all of them, when I ran towards them, and stopped right in between Li and Sakura. "I suggest you leave Sakura alone before I really get annoyed" I said to Li in a serious tone of voice. "Who are you to question me on how I treat her?" Li asked. "Because I'm her brother, and to be honest, even if you are successful in taking the cards from Sakura, you still won't have all of the ones that we currently have." I said. "I suggest that you hand me the other Clow Cards that you have." Li said in a demanding voice. "Listen Li, you have no right to harm Sakura, and if I even catch you within a few yards of her, then I will take any means necessary to protect her from you." I said while spreading my arms out to protect Sakura. "Fine, then I'll do everything I can to capture the Clow Cards before you and Sakura" Li said with a smirk. "Don't count on it!" I said, as Li turned around to leave. "Thank you for protecting me Zachary, if you hadn't have intervened, I would've been in serious trouble" Sakura said to me with a smile. "No problem Sakura, because after all, that's what siblings do, they protect each other." I said to Sakura with a smile.

End Of Chapter 8

And thats it for chapter 8. As always, feel free to leave me a review if you want to. But as usual no flaming ones are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	9. Rolling THUNDER

Here is the disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors in any way, shape, or form, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the chapter.

Chapter 9 - Rolling THUNDER

A little later, after me and Sakura's confrontation with Li in the school's courtyard, and after the school day ended, we were walking home when a storm rolled in. Madison, Sakura and I decided to take shelter in Penguin Park.

A little later, at home, I explained to Kero about Li and how he had tried to take the Clow Cards from Sakura. "Expect the unexpected Zachary" Kero said. "That's it?" I said in a confused tone. "Look Zachary, you and Sakura are CardCaptors now, and there is going to be a few 'bumps' along the way, both you and Sakura have been chosen to get the Clow Cards back, so that's what both of you should be worried about, not some snot nosed brat". Kero said. "Ok Kero, I understand" I said in response.

It was then that my blue cell phone rang, I then went to the desk, and answered it. "Hello, this is Zachary speaking" I said "Zachary, you and Sakura have to look outside". Madison said. "You two have some cards to capture" Madison added in.

It was then that Sakura and I went to the window and pulled up the blinds, we were shocked to see that the sky was very cloudy and a lot of thunder could be heard off in the distance. "I guess we do" Sakura and I said in unison.

A little later, Sakura and I were dressed in our battle costumes. A few seconds later, a bolt of thunder shot out of the clouds and started hopping from building to building.

It was then that Sakura and I pulled out our respective keys, "Oh key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE!" Sakura and I chanted in unison. With our respective staffs now in hand, I pulled out the Fly Card, "lets fly!" Sakura and I said as we tapped the Fly Card at the same time with our respective staffs. And once again, our staffs grew wings, and we took off into the sky.

After about a minute of flying around, Sakura and I landed on top a building, and then, the bolt of thunder came towards me and Sakura, "Jump Card!" Sakura and I chanted as we tapped the Jump Card at the same time with our staffs, and a few seconds later, little wings appeared on our shoes and we just managed to dodge the bolt of thunder in time to escaped harm. "That was a close one" Sakura said. "I completely agree with that statement" I said to Sakura with a smile.

After a few minutes of dodging the bolt of thunder, we managed to jump onto a house and at least get some time to rest from all the jumping and dodging. "Ok Kero, what do we do now?" Sakura and I asked in unison. "You two really are pathetic" said a familiar voice.

It was then that Sakura and I looked to our left to see Li dressed in the exact same outfit from our dream. Li then removed his sword from his sheath "Force know my plight, RELEASE THE LIGHT, LIGHTNING!" Li chanted. A few seconds later, a shot of lightning went from the tip of Li's sword right towards the bolt of thunder. A few seconds after the bolt of thunder was hit by Li's spell, the bolt of thunder fell down to a nearby building, and materialized into its true form. "That's Thunder's physical form?" Sakura asked. "You are looking at Raiju the Thunder Beast, boy, you really are hopeless" Li said. "Hey, back off Li, you have no right to talk to Sakura that way!" I said to Li in an annoyed tone of voice.

It was then that I pulled out the Shadow Card, I then turned to Sakura, who nodded, then, both Sakura and I raised our staffs, "Shadow Card, encircle Thunder and bind it, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" A few seconds later, the Shadow Card appeared, a few seconds after that, the Thunder Card was ensnared by The Shadow Card.

It was then that Sakura and I once again raised our staffs, "Thunder Card, we command you to return to your power confined, THUNDER CARD!" Sakura and I chanted as we swung our respective staffs down at the same time. A few seconds later, the Thunder Card was captured. "Boy, you two really don't have a clue, do you" Li said in a taunting tone of voice. "Didn't I specifically tell you not to talk to Sakura that way?" I said to Li in an irritated tone of voice. "How about you worry about what you need to improve on next time, and I'll continue to ignore you" Li said, once again in a taunting tone of voice. "Li, I'm warning you right now, don't push me any further". I said to Li, still annoyed from Li's smug remark. "I don't need to, I've already done what I came here to do, so I'll leave you two alone, for now" Li said, turning to leave.

It was then that I turned to Sakura, "I'm really sorry you had to see that" I said to Sakura. "Its alright Zachary, because its just like you said, siblings protect each other". Sakura said to me with a smile. "Thanks Sakura" I said giving her a hug. "Your very welcome Zachary" Sakura replied returning the hug.

End Of Chapter 9

And thats it for chapter 9. Oh, and as always, feel free to leave me a review if you want to. But as usual no flaming ones are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	10. The SWORD and the Captors

Here is the disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors in any way, shape, or form, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the chapter.

Chapter 10 - The SWORD and the Captors

The Next Morning, at school, after Sakura and I had captured the Thunder Card, Sakura and I were walking up the stairs to class when Madison caught up with us. "Hey Zachary, hey Sakura, wait up." Madison said while she ran up the stairs. "Oh, hey Madison" Sakura said. "You two had quite the interesting card capture last night." "Yea, but I'm still very irritated from Li making that smug remark towards Sakura." I said. "But, you still were able to capture the Thunder Card with the Shadow Card." Madison said with a smile. "I know that Sakura and I really want to get good at being CardCaptors, but this still all seems so new to us" I said in a somewhat depressed tone of voice. "Don't worry Zachary, I'm sure you and Sakura will get used to it soon" Madison said with a smile. "I guess your right" I said in response.

A little later, in the classroom, Madison, Sakura and I were just talking to each other when Li entered the classroom. "Look Li, last night…thanks for helping me and Zachary" Sakura said with a smile. "It's like I said before, you and Zachary don't deserve to be CardCaptors" Li said smugly. "Look Li, I've told you before, and I'm going to tell you again, your not the one who released the Clow Cards from the book, me and Sakura did, so back off!" I said in an irritated tone of voice.

A little later, during class, Sakura and I dozed off.

**The beginning of the daydream**  
The daydream begins with Sakura and I standing on top of the same tall building from our previous dreams, both of us have our respective staffs clenched in our hands, and both of us are facing the same radio tower from our previous dreams. "Who is that?" Sakura and I said out loud to ourselves. "Zachary, Sakura!" The teacher's voice said.  
**End of daydream**

It was then that Sakura and I opened our eyes to see the teacher. "You both woke up just in the nick of time, the class is over" the teacher said. A little later, after the school day ended, Madison, Sakura and I, along with Rita, went to one of the stores that we wanted to check out for a while. After Madison, Sakura and Rita had bought their broaches that they wanted to get, we all then headed back to me and Sakura's house to help Rita study for the upcoming spelling test.

A little later, back at me and Sakura's house, Madison, Sakura and I were helping Rita study for the test, when Madison, Sakura and Rita decided to try on the broaches that they had bought at the store. Sakura put on the heart shaped broach, Madison put on the cross shaped one, and Rita put on the sword shaped one. "Ok Rita, spell the word broach" I said with a smile. "b-r-o-a...uh...b-r-o-a-w?" "Don't take too long Rita" I said with a smile. "So Rita, what do u think of your new broach" Sakura asked with a smile.

It was then that I noticed that Rita didn't seem like her old self. "Rita, are you ok?" I asked. "Rita?" Sakura said in a somewhat scared tone of voice. "Rita, what's wrong? I asked, also in a somewhat scared tone of voice.

It was then that I noticed that Rita's sword shaped broach was glowing. And then, the sword shaped broach transformed into a bigger version of itself. "This can't be good" I said, turning to Sakura. "I agree with that" Sakura said to me with a smile. Rita, who was under the control of the sword lunged at Sakura, who just managed to dodge just in time.

While Sakura was dodging Rita's sword attacks, I quickly ran upstairs to find Kero and tell him what had just happened. "Kero, we got a really big problem" I said in a scared tone of voice. "I agree, I'm sensing a clow card nearby" Kero said in a serious tone of voice.

It was then that Kero and I ran downstairs and out the door to help Sakura defend herself from Rita's sword attacks. It was when we arrived at the scene that Kero immediately knew which clow card it was "Of course, it's the Sword Card, Zachary, Sakura, you both know what to do!" Kero said.

It was then that I pulled out my key. I then turned to Sakura, who nodded and also took out her key. "Oh key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE!" Sakura and I chanted in unison. With our respective staffs now in hand. I pulled out the Illusion Card. Sakura and I then raised our respective staffs "Illusion Card, let Rita see what she fears the most, ILLUSION, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" Sakura and I chanted as we tapped the Illusion Card at the same time with our respective staffs. A few seconds later, the Illusion Card appeared and took the form of what Rita feared the most, soon after, the Sword dropped out of Rita's hands. Sakura and I once again raised our staffs, "Sword Card, we command you to return to your power confined, SWORD CARD!" Sakura and I chanted as we swung our respective staffs down at the same time. A few seconds after that, the Sword Card was captured. "Well done Zachary, well done Sakura!" Kero said. "That was a somewhat easy capture" I said. "I was just thinking the same thing" Sakura said in response.

End Of Chapter 10

And thats it for chapter 10. Oh, and as always, feel free to leave me a review if you want to. But as usual no flaming ones are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	11. Cutting the SHIELD

Here is the usual disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors in any way, any shape, or any form, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the chapter.

Chapter 11 - Cutting the SHIELD

A few days after Sakura and I had captured the Sword Card, we were confronted by the Flower Card at the school during a festival, and thanks to my quick thinking, I was able to help Sakura capture the Flower Card. The next day, at school, after Sakura and I had captured the Flower Card, Madison told us that she had a problem that she needed both of us to check out at her house. Both Sakura and I agreed.

A little later, after school had ended for the day, on the bus ride to Madison's house, Sakura and I were wondering what the problem might be. "Do u think it could be a Clow Card?" I asked Sakura in a low tone of voice. "I guess we will find out soon" Sakura said with a smile.

It was then that Kero popped out of my school bag "I can't breath" Kero said taking a deep breath. I then quickly closed the top of my school bag so that no one on the bus would see Kero. A little later, after Sakura and I got off the bus, we began walking in the direction of where Madison said her house was.

It was then that Kero once again popped out of my school bag "I'm guessing that both of you can't find Madison's house?" Kero asked. "don't worry Kero, Sakura and I know where were going" I said with a smile.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally came to the gate where Madison's house was. I then rang the doorbell "Hello, who is this?" the voice asked. "This is Zachary and Sakura Avalon" I said in response. And with that the gate swung open and Kero, Sakura and I walked inside.  
After Sakura and I walked inside with Kero still in my school bag, Madison ran up to us. "Hi Zachary, hi Sakura" Madison said in a cheery voice. "Hello Madison" Sakura and I said with a smile. "Where's Kero?" Madison asked.

It was then that Kero once again popped out of my school bag. "I'm right here" Kero said. "Hello Kero" Madison said, once again in a cheery voice. "Come on in" Madison said. And with that, Madison, Kero, Sakura and I walked inside the house. A little later, after Madison showed us around the house, Kero, Sakura and I then followed Madison to her room.

It was then that Kero, Sakura and I followed Madison to a partition that was at one side of her room, Madison then pushed a button on a remote and the partition slid aside to reveal a dark room with a movie sized screen and a projector.

It was then that the movie sized screen lit up and a video of Sakura and I capturing the Thunder Card started to play. "Oh yea I remember that capture" Kero said.

It was then that Madison went to a desk and picked up two costumes. "I'm guessing that those are our battle costumes for our next card capture?" Sakura and I asked in unison with a depressed sound in our voices.

A little later, after Madison, Sakura and I had lunch outside in the garden. We then went back to Madison's room, which was when Kero, Sakura and I began to sense something unusual. "Sakura, can u sense that?" I asked her with a serious tone in my voice. "Yes I do Zachary" Sakura said to me with a smile.

It was then that Madison pulled out what looked like a jewelry box "that's why I brought you and Zachary here" Madison said in a depressed tone. "It seems that I'm not able to open this jewelry box anymore" Madison said, once again in a depressed tone. "Its got to be the Shield Card" Kero said.

It was then that I pulled out my key, I then turned to Sakura, who nodded at me, smiled, and then removed her key as well. "Oh key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, RELEASE!" Sakura and I chanted in unison. With our staffs now in hand, I pulled out the Sword Card, I then turned to Sakura, "I got an idea, maybe if we cut the Shield Card with the Sword Card then maybe the Shield Card will appear in its true form" I said to Sakura. "Sounds like a good idea to me" Sakura said to me with a smile.

It was then that Sakura and I faced the jewelry box, Sakura stood on one side while I stood on the other. "Sword Card, come too our aid, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" Sakura and I chanted as we tapped the Sword Card at the same time with our respective staffs. A few seconds later, both of our staffs were transformed into swords, Sakura and I then swung our swords down and hit the floor at the same time. A few seconds after that the Shield Card materialized from the jewelry box.

It was then that Sakura and I raised our staffs "Shield Card, we command you to return to your power confined, Shield Card!" Sakura and I chanted in unison as we swung our respective staffs down at the same time. And with that, the Shield Card was captured. "Well done you two, that was an amazing capture" Kero and Madison said in unison. "Well that was a pretty interesting capture, and we still have a lot more clow cards to capture, but as long as we have each other, we will do everything that we can to capture the remaining clow cards" Sakura and I said as we turned to one another and smiled.

End Of Chapter 11

And thats it for chapter 11. Oh, and as always, feel free to leave me a review if you want to. But as usual no flaming ones are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	12. Underestimating the Power of TIME

Here is the disclaimer, I do not own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors in any way, any shape, or any form, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now that the disclaimer has been said, it is now time to move on to the chapter.

Chapter 12 - Underestimating the Power of TIME

A few days after Sakura and I had captured the Shield Card, we arrived at school one morning for a music test that was to take place. I had practiced extremely hard for the past few days and I was quite confident that I would definitely pass. Sakura on the other hand didn't look as happy or as cheery as she usually was as we approached the school entrance. "Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked in a concerned tone of voice. "I'm just a little nervous about today's music test, that's all" Sakura said in a nervous tone of voice. "Don't worry about it, just remember to take deep breaths if you feel nervous, and don't forget that I will always be here to help" I said in a reassuring tone of voice. "Thanks Zachary" Sakura said with a smile "Your welcome Sakura" I said in response.

A little later, in the school's music room, I had just finished performing my music test song flawlessly, and then, after everyone cheered, I went back to my seat and sat down next to Sakura and Madison.

It was then that I noticed that Sakura was still a bit nervous, but I assured her that she had nothing to worry about. A few seconds later, it was Sakura's turn to perform the song.

It was when Sakura was walking up to the front of the room that I heard Madison whisper "Sakura, remember to breath". But unfortunately, a few minutes into the song, Sakura missed a note and was told that she would be taking the test again tomorrow.

A little later, in the school's courtyard, Sakura and I were watching a few students play soccer.

It was then that I spotted Li walking by while playing his recorder, that is, until the soccer ball flew right at him. Li reacted by jumping up and kicking the ball just in time. The soccer ball ended up flying into one of the goals.

A little later, at home, Sakura and I were up in our bedroom. I was sitting on my bed wondering about which clow card would appear next, Kero was playing video games on the TV, and Sakura was practicing nonstop for her make-up test on her recorder. And after a few hours of this, Sakura and I went to bed.

It was a few hours later that Sakura and I were woken up by the sound of school bells. I immediately checked the clock and realized right away that it was midnight.

It was then that Kero woke up, "What's going on?" Kero asked in a sleepily confused tone of voice. "I don't know, but the school bells don't ring at midnight for any reason" I said. "I completely agree, this is way too weird" Sakura said. And with that, Sakura and I went back to bed.

The next morning, Sakura and I were approaching the entrance to the school when Madison rushed up to us. "So, you two ready for today's music test?" Madison asked. And with that, Madison, Sakura and I went for our first period class.

A few periods later, in the music room, it was time for Sakura's make-up music test, and I knew for a fact that Sakura would ace it without a problem.

It was then that I sensed that something was out of place, and my prediction was indeed correct, for when Sakura was walking up to the front of the class, Madison said "Sakura, remember to breath" and she did the same breathing gesture that I saw her do from yesterday. _"Something fishy is going on, and I'm going to find out what it is"_ I said to myself. After the music class had ended, I set off to find Li to see if he had noticed anything that would be considered "Déjà vu".

After a few minutes of searching, I found Li, he was walking by the soccer field in the school's courtyard. I immediately ran outside into the courtyard, and I was just in time to see the soccer ball fly straight at Li and I also saw him perform the same kick that he did yesterday, and sure enough, the soccer went into the same goal. "Hey Li" I said as I approached him. "have you noticed anything strange going on lately?" I asked. "Now that you mention it Zachary, I have" Li replied.

It was then that I knew what was happening, "I'm sensing a clow card" I said as I began looking around the courtyard. "It's in the clock tower" Li and I said in unison and in a serious tone of voice. "I'll go tell Sakura" I said as I ran back into the school to look for her.

Later that night, just outside the school, Madison was filming me and Sakura in our new battle costumes, Sakura was dressed in a fairy-like outfit while I was dressed in a royal king-like outfit, and both of us already had our respective staffs activated. "Both of you look stunning" Kero complimented.

It was then that I pulled out the fly card, "let's fly!" Sakura and I shouted as we hit the fly card with the tips of our respective staffs, and once both of our staffs grew their wings, we took off towards the clock tower, but, little did we know was that we were in for quite a shocking surprise.

Meanwhile, inside the clock tower, the clow card spirit had already sensed me and Sakura approaching the clock tower, and almost a split second later, the clow card spirit began to slow time down, which in turn would slow me and Sakura down from approaching the clock tower.

Meanwhile, Kero, Sakura and I were flying towards the clock tower when time began to slow down, "Whaaaaatttttttsssssss haaaappppeeeennnnniiiinnnggg g Keeeerrrrrooooo?" Sakura and I slowly asked in unison. "Tiiiimmmeeee iiiissss ssslllooowwwiiinnggg uuuusssss dddddooooowwwwwnnnn" Kero slowly said in response.

It was then that time slowly began to reverse itself, and before we knew it, we were back on the ground, and to make matters worse, we were in the exact same place that we were before we took off towards the clock tower.

It was then that Kero found out which clow card it was, "I knew it, it's the Time card" Kero said in a serious tone of voice. "So, I'm guessing that the Time card has the power to slow, speed up, and reverse time?" I asked. "Exactly, but the Time card can only wind time back as far as one whole day, and it can only reverse time back one day at midnight" Kero said.

It was then that I looked at the clock tower, it was eleven forty-five. "So in other words, we only have fifteen minutes to capture it before today repeats itself all over again."

It was at that moment that a brilliant idea sprang into my mind. "What if we take the stairs up to the top of the clock tower to reach the Time card, I mean, It'll be tiresome, but, it seems to me that we don't really have any other choice" I said. "Sounds like a good plan to me" Sakura said with a smile. And with that, Madison, Kero, Sakura and I ran as fast as we could towards the entrance way to the stairs that would take us to the top of the clock tower, but, little did we know, was that a certain someone would be already there.

It was when we got to the top of the clock tower that we immediately noticed the Time card spirit up ahead. Sakura was about to approach the Time card spirit to try and seal it when I grabbed her shoulder, "Sakura, don't you think we should use the Shield card for protection against the Time card's ability to stop time?" I asked Sakura. "Good point Zachary, I wouldn't want to experience that mistake again" Sakura said as she sweat dropped.

It was then that the Time card spirit turned it's attention to me and Sakura, and prepared to send us back one day, but thankfully, we were prepared for it, I immediately pulled out the Shield card, and then Sakura and I quickly raised our respective staffs, "Shield card, protect us from the power of Time, Shield, Release and Dispel! Sakura and I chanted in unison as we hit the Shield card with the tips of our respective staffs, and after a few seconds, five bubble barrier-like shields appeared, each one of the four protected Madison, Kero, Sakura and I, while the fifth one formed around a figure that was near the Time card spirit that I immediately recognized as Li, and about a split second later, the Time card spirit tried to use it's power to send us back one day in time, but because of the shields that were protecting us, the attack had no effect on us.

It was then that I heard Li say "Time is escaping", and about a split second later, Li ran to where the Time card spirit was trying to make it's escape and he immediately unsheathed his sword, "Force know my plight, Release the Light, Lightning" Li chanted, and about a split second later, a huge bolt of lightning struck the Time card spirit, and about one second after that, the Time card spirit fell to the ground. "Quickly Zachary, quickly Sakura, seal it before it tries to escape again!" Kero yelled. "Right!" Sakura and I said in unison as we raised our respective staffs, "Time card, we command you to return to your power confined, Time card!" Sakura and I chanted in unison as we swung our respective staffs down at the same time. A few seconds later, the Time card was captured, but, when the Time card flew towards me and Sakura and when both of us tried to grab it, the Time card then landed in Li's hand. I looked at Li with a very shocked expression on my face. "The clow card doesn't always go to the ones who seal it Zachary, I'm sorry, but the Time card belongs to Li" Kero said.

It was then that I let out a big sigh and accepted it. Li on the other hand was holding the captured Time card in his left hand and was smirking at me and Sakura since he knew he had captured his first clow card. "Hey, don't look so confident just yet Li, Sakura and I still have more clow cards then you do" I said, hoping that it would get Li to stop smirking.

The next morning, Sakura and I were just approaching the school gate when Madison came up to us, "That was a very interesting card capture last night" Madison said. "So, you ready to head to the music room for today's music test?" Sakura asked Madison. "We had the music test yesterday, today we have a math test during second period" Madison said.

It was then that Sakura set her school bag down on the ground and searched through it for her math notes, only to discover that she didn't study for it, and not only that, but she didn't have the essentials for it. "I'm guessing you don't have them?" Madison and I asked in unison as we sweatdropped. Sakura sadly nodded in response. "Well, look on the bright side, at least I'll be there if you need me to give you some comforting words" I said as I sweatdropped.

End Of Chapter 12

And thats it for chapter 12. Oh, and as always, feel free to leave me a review if you want to. But remember that as usual no flaming ones are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	13. A Very POWERful Enemy

Here is the disclaimer, I don't own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors in any way, any shape, or any form, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now that the disclaimer has been said, its now time to move on to the chapter.

Chapter 13 - A Very POWERful Enemy

A few days after Li, Sakura and I had captured the Time Card, Sakura and I woke up one morning, and as usual, we both got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

It was when Sakura and I had made it downstairs that Tori began to tease me and Sakura about us being put in a cage when we went to the zoo. "Very funny Tori" Sakura and I said sarcastically in response. "Or maybe, you're the King Kong of Penguin Park" Tori teased. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

It was then that Tori pointed to the TV, which was showing the slide at Penguin Park, it was flipped upside down. The slide was right near the zoo that Sakura and I were going to go to for today's school field trip. "This is terrible, who would do that?" Sakura asked/said to no one in particular.

A few minutes later, after Sakura and I had eaten our breakfast, and we had both gotten our picnic lunches for the field trip, Sakura and I then strapped on our skates, put on our protective padding, and a few seconds later, we took off down the street towards Penguin Park.

It was while Sakura and I were both rollerblading towards Penguin Park that Julian called out to us, and after Julian caught up with me and Sakura, we decided to go check out the penguin slide on our way to the zoo.

It was when we got to the park that there was a lot of people crowded around the overturned slide, and after passing by it, Julian said his good byes and continued on his way to his school, while Sakura and I went on our way to the zoo.

A little later, at the entrance to the zoo, and after the teacher handed a camera to each group and finished explaining what we would be doing, Nikki, Madison, Chelsea, Rita, Sakura and I, went in through the entrance to take some pictures of the animals.

It was while we were walking through the zoo and talking about what happened with the penguin slide last night that Nikki suggested that it might've been a ghost that did it. "Ghosts aren't real" I said in response. But unfortunately, Sakura didn't seem to agree with me, and she made up an excuse to get away from the group. I then went after her to go and see if she was alright.

Meanwhile, in another part of the zoo, Li was at the sloth cage, he was trying to take a picture of the sloth because one of the students in his group said it would be interesting to do. However, Li wasn't so happy when he tried to wait for the sloth to move, or do something other then hang from the tree branch it was hanging from.

A little later, at the elephant exhibit with me, Sakura, Rita, Madison, Chelsea, and Nikki. We were just talking about what we should say about the elephants in our report when Madison, Sakura and I heard a loud noise that sounded like something dropped. Then, Sakura and I sensed something, but neither of us could sense where it was. "Do u think it's a clow card?" Madison whispered/asked me. "I'm not quite sure" I said in response. "Why don't you ask Kero?" Madison asked me and Sakura. "Neither of us brought him" Sakura and I said in response.

It was then that Sakura and I heard a noise from my school backpack, I then put my backpack down and opened it, and sure enough, Kero popped out, I thought that one of the other students would see him, but thankfully, Sakura was able to make up an excuse so they wouldn't get suspicious. I then told Rita, Chelsea, and Nikki that Madison, Sakura and I would meet them for lunch.

It was when Rita, Chelsea, and Nikki were gone that Madison, Sakura and I ran as fast as we could to a row of bushes to hide behind so that no one would see us talking to Kero. "Kero, Sakura and I are really glad that you're here, I think there's a clow card here" I said in a serious tone of voice. "What makes you think it's a clow card?" Kero asked.

It was then that the same loud noise from before sounded once again. "Was that the noise you two were talking about?" Kero asked me and Sakura.

It was then that a Penguin jumped out from the bushes and ran right by me and Sakura, which scared both of us out of our wits. "I guess the Penguin cage must have broken open" Madison said. "Penguins don't just escape on there own, this is definitely the work of a clow card" Kero said in a serious tone of voice.

It was then that the noise sounded again. Kero looked up and saw that one of the animal cages had been completely destroyed. Without having to think twice, Madison, Kero, Sakura and I ran out from behind the bushes and off towards the destroyed cage.

Meanwhile, back at the sloth cage, Li suddenly sensed the exact same thing as Sakura and I, and without having to think twice or hesitate, Li took off in the direction of where the loud noise was coming from.

It was while Madison, Kero, Sakura and I were running towards where the noise came from that Sakura and I noticed that everyone had run away from where the noise came from because they all got scared and panicked. "At least we won't have to worry about anyone being around when you both use your magic" Kero said to me and Sakura. "I agree with that completely" Sakura said to Kero in response. "I think the noise came from over there, right Kero?" I asked. "You know, you getting pretty good at this Zachary" Kero said. And with that, Madison, Kero, Sakura and I continued running towards the loud noise's source, that is, until a herd of Zebras ran by right in front of us. "Which clow card do you think this is Kero?" Sakura asked. "A clow card that destroys cages?" Madison asked/said.

It was then that a huge hole appeared in the ground right in front of us. "That is one quick clow card" Kero said. "But, I didn't see anything" Madison said in a confused tone of voice. A second later, a loud noise was heard and another hole was seen not too far from another one of the animal cages that was near us. Meanwhile, back at the elephant exhibit, many huge holes were forming, and each that appeared was closer to the elephants then the last.

It was then that one of the elephants was lifted off the ground and was lifted several feet in the air. "It's got to be one of the stronger cards that's for sure" Kero said to no one in particular.

It was then that Sakura and I pulled out our respective keys, "Key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, Release!" Sakura and I chanted in unison. With our respective staffs now in hand, I pulled out the Windy card, and Sakura and I raised our respective staffs, "Windy, Release and Dispel!" Sakura and I chanted as we hit the Windy card at the same time with the tips of our respective staffs, and not one second later, the Windy card spirit appeared, and about a few seconds after that, the falling elephant was caught by the Windy card spirit before it hit the ground. "That was a little too close for comfort" I said. "I can't agree any less then that" Sakura said in response.

It was then that Kero figured out which clow card it was that was causing this. "Of course, it's the Power card" Kero said. "Okay, both of you need to overpower it, I know you both can do it" Kero said to me and Sakura.

It was then that the invisible Power card spirit once again began to move towards the elephant, and it once again began to lift the elephant into the air, that is, until Sakura and I decided that enough was enough. "Alright Power card, you've shown off your strength, now put it too the test, I dare you to show yourself" I said in a very serious tone of voice. "I know Zachary and Sakura are getting stronger, but…" Madison began "You see the Power card has a lot of pride Madison, and it likes to show off" Kero said. "That's Enough!" Sakura and I yelled in unison at the invisible Power card, which dropped the elephant just as it was going to lift it again.

It was then that the invisible Power card began creating more holes in the ground, only now, the holes were rapidly approaching me and Sakura. Without having to think twice, I pulled out the Jump card, "Jump!" Sakura and I chanted in unison as we hit the Jump card at the same time with the tips of our respective staffs. About a second after Sakura and I hit the Jump card with our respective staffs that wings appeared on both of our shoes, and without hesitation, we jumped up and out of the way of the approaching holes. A few seconds after Sakura and I had just barely dodged the invisible Power card that it destroyed a nearby tree, which Madison and Kero were forced to run away from. "I think you both succeeded in getting it's attention" Kero said.

It was then that the invisible Power card continued to chase after us, making more holes in the ground as it approached us. "Listen Zachary, listen Sakura, both of you are going to have to name a contest, it's the only way for the Power card to show itself" Kero said. After about a second of thinking, both me and Sakura came to a choice together, "tug of war" we said in unison.

It was then that the holes stopped appearing, and a little figure no smaller then a 7 year old girl appeared from out of nowhere, she was dressed in an all pink outfit that resembled one of the outfits that Sakura might've worn. "That's the Power card's true form?" Sakura asked in a confused tone of voice. "Now that is what I call a battle outfit with pizazz" Madison said. "Don't expect her to act as harmless as she looks" Kero warned me and Sakura.

It was about a minute later that the Power card spirit, Sakura and I were ready to begin the tug of war. Sakura and I were on one side, while the Power card spirit was on the other side. About a second after that, the tug of war started. Sakura and I were having a lot of trouble trying to keep our footing, while the Power card spirit was winning by a lot. Meanwhile, in one of the trees near where Sakura and I were trying our best to win the tug of war, Li pulled out the Time card and raised his sword above it "Time card, freeze the scene!" Li chanted as he hit the Time card with the tip of his sword. About a second later, the entire scene and everyone that was either watching or participating in the tug of war was frozen in place.

It was then that Li jumped down from his hiding place, went over to the Power card spirit and took the rope out of her hands. Li then went back up to the top of the same tree that he was hiding in, pulled out the Time card again and said "Time card unfreeze the scene!" Li chanted as he once again hit the Time card with the tip of his sword. About a second after the scene unfroze that the Power card spirit fell to the ground while Sakura and I congratulated on another for a job well done.

It was then that Sakura and I went over to the Power card spirit and raised our respective staffs "Power card, we command you to return to your power confined, Power card!" Sakura and I chanted in unison. About a second later, the Power card was captured. "Alright, I knew you both could do it if you didn't give up." Kero cheered. "Well, what can I say, we work well as a team" Sakura and I said in unison. Meanwhile back up in the tree where Li was hiding, he was looking on as Kero, Madison, Sakura and I went on our way back to the zoo entrance with another new captured clow card. "Sakura and Zachary may have won this time, but next time they won't be so successful, the clow cards only get tougher to capture from here" Li said with a smirk.

End Of Chapter 13

And thats it for chapter 13. Oh, and as always, feel free to leave me a review if you want to. But remember that as usual no flaming ones are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	14. Dissipating The MIST

Here is the disclaimer, I don't own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors in any way, any shape, or any form, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now that the disclaimer has been said, its now time to move on to the chapter.

Chapter 14 - Dissipating The MIST

About a few days after Sakura and I had captured the Power Card at the zoo, we were at Tori and Julian's high school for the culture festival, and as you could probably guess, Sakura and I were very excited. "Yay, were here!" Sakura and I said in unison as we entered into the front courtyard where all of the tents were set up for the festival. "Did you both remember to bring your tickets" Madison asked us while she held on to her video camera. "Yea, I got mine in my pocket right here" I said in response as I reached in and took out my ticket that was needed for the festival.

It was then that Sakura noticed that Madison was taping both of us with her video camera. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked Madison in a shocked tone of voice. "I brought my video camera with me in case a clow card shows up today, you never know where we might find one" Madison said while both Sakura and I sweatdropped in response.

A little later, backstage in the theater of the high school's auditorium, everyone was getting ready for the play that was going to be starting soon, and Tori was one of the lead roles.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the building, Madison, Sakura and I were walking up a flight of stairs, and all three of us were eating some snacks. "This is a great festival, too bad Kero couldn't come with us" I said. "Oh no, we were suppose to bring back a treat for him!" Sakura said in a shocked tone of voice. And with that, Madison, Sakura and I raced up the stairs to go and find a treat to take back home for Kero.

It was when we made it to the top of the stairs and began looking around that we noticed Julian standing near an open doorway, he was wearing a kimono. "Hi guys" Julian said cheerfully. "Hey Julian" Sakura said in response.

It was when Julian, Madison, Sakura and I entered through the open doorway that Julian asked what we wanted. Sakura ended up getting some lemonade, I just asked for a glass of water, and Madison asked for one of each of the two items that Julian had mentioned.

It was after Madison, Sakura and I had received our refreshments and snacks and had begun to enjoy them that Sakura and I sensed something strange.

It was then that Madison noticed the expressions on my face and Sakura's face. "Is there something wrong?" Madison asked us in a concerned tone of voice. "I'm getting a strange feeling" I said in response and in a serious tone of voice.

It was not until a certain chestnut color haired kid, who was glaring at me and Sakura a few feet away from us jumped up in the air, did a somersault, landed on the ground a few feet in front of me and Sakura, and then stopped and glared at both of us only inches from our faces. This kid was none other then Li.

It was not until Julian offered Li a glass of water that he finally stopped glaring at me and Sakura. A few seconds after that, Julian offered to take Madison, Li, Sakura and I on a tour of the school. "Sounds great" Li, Sakura and I said in unison. Unfortunately, right after that had happened, Li glared at me and Sakura, while Sakura and I glared back at Li.

A little bit later, after Li, Madison, Sakura and I had finished eating our snacks, we were outside in the courtyard where the tents were, when Sakura and I wanted to get a stuffed animal. The coach of the high school's basketball team said that we could have them if we score a basket against his five man team. Julian ended up accepting to play in order to win the stuffed animals, and in the end, he easily scored the basket against the team. The coach offered Julian to be on his team, Julian said that he would think about it. Julian then told Madison, Li, Sakura and I that it was about time for us to get to the auditorium to see Tori perform in the play. "I wonder which role he'll be starring as" Sakura and I wondered out loud to ourselves. "Oh don't worry about that, he'll be starring in one of the lead roles, and it'll be a performance that you'll never forget" Julian said in response.

It was when all of us went into the auditorium that some weird green colored mist had begun to rise and waft around one of the building's. Meanwhile, inside the auditorium, everyone was currently listening to a high school student playing a song on the piano that was on the stage.

It was after the song had ended and the crowd stopped applauding that the student left and went backstage. The announcer then said that the play that Tori would be starring in would be the next to perform, the announcer also said that the play was titled "Cinderella". "Maybe he playing as one of the rats" Li said to Madison, Sakura and me. A few seconds later, the lights darkened, the curtain rose, and the play started.

It was a little bit later outside the auditorium, towards the middle of the play, that the weird green mist began to pour into the building through the vents. About a few minutes after that, when the balcony scene of the play that was being acted out by Tori and another student who was playing the prince was when me, Sakura and Li sensed something very strange. Madison soon noticed this and asked Li, Sakura and me if we were sensing anything. "I'm not sure" I said response.

It was then that Li, Sakura and I noticed a weird green mist swirling and drifting around one of the column supports of the balcony. About half a second later, the column began to crack, and then began to fall apart.

It was when the student who was playing the prince was going to finish her line that was to tell Tori's character that she loved him that the part of the balcony that they were both standing on began to fall out from under them, but thankfully, Tori was able to catch the student hand before she fell and hit the stage.

It was then that the weird green mist drifted around one of the cables that was holding up the stages curtain, and about a half second later, the cable snapped and the curtain went down.

It was then that Sakura and I realized exactly what was going on, "It's got to be a clow card" Sakura and I both said in a serious tone of voice. "We will have to go where no one can see us if we are going to use our magic" Li said as we all began quickly looking around for a place to use our staffs without being seen.

It was then that Sakura and I noticed a window up one floor, which we could go into in order for us to use our magic. And with that, Madison, Li, Sakura and me ran out of the auditorium and up a flight of stairs towards the room where we would be able to use our magic.

It was while we were running upstairs to the room that I decided to give Kero a call to see if he knew which clow card had caused the balcony to fall apart. I then pulled out my blue cell phone and called Kero.

It was after I had explained to Kero what had just occurred that he immediately knew which clow card it was "It's definitely the Mist card, It is able to destroy or erode anything it comes into contact with, both you and Sakura are going to have to act fast if you are going to save Tori and the student in time". "Thanks Kero, I'll tell Sakura what you just told me" and with that I hung up.

It was then that I explained to Sakura which clow card it was. "Well, I guess we'd better hurry, we don't have much time before that balcony gives way and collapses" Sakura said in a somewhat serious and shocked tone of voice. And with that, Sakura and I pulled out our respective keys. "Oh key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite, Release!" Sakura and I chanted in unison. And when we had our respective staffs in our hands, I pulled out the Shadow card, and then Sakura and I raised our respective staffs "Shadow card, round up Mist inside yourself, Shadow, Release and Dispel!" Sakura and I chanted in unison as we tapped the Shadow card with the tips of our respective staffs. About a second later, the Shadow card spirit appeared and began absorbing the Mist card, about a second after that, the Mist card was trapped by the Shadow card.

It was then that Sakura and I raised our respective staffs once again "Mist card, we command you to return to your power confined, Mist card!" Sakura and I chanted in unison as we swung our respective staffs down at the same time. About half a second later, the Mist card was captured.

It was then that the balcony gave way, but thankfully, Li was able to use his wind spell to catch Tori and the student before they hit the ground.

A little later, back in the front courtyard of the school, Madison was somewhat unhappy that not only did her video camera's recording time run out before the play started, but she was unable to film Sakura and me capturing the Mist card.

It was then that Sakura thanked Li for helping me and her capture the Mist card, and as usual, all Li did was give an unnecessary response. "Look Li, Sakura just wanted to say thanks for helping with the capture, you didn't need to make that unnecessary sarcastic comment" I said in a stern and serious tone of voice.

It was a little later, when all of us went to the bonfire that was taking place in front of the school was when Sakura and I saw Tori dancing with the student who was the prince in the play.

It was when Tori went over to us to see how we were that Sakura asked Tori why he didn't tell her that he was in the play. Tori then looked at Julian and asked him if he had told her.

It was then that Julian offered Sakura to dance with him around the bonfire, and Sakura happily accepted. I then turned my attention back to Li and told him to lighten up and ease off on making the sarcastic remarks towards me and Sakura, and of course, Li didn't answer. _"Well, at least he doesn't have more clow cards then me and Sakura" _I said to myself. _"Zachary thinks he and Sakura can capture more clow cards then me, well, I guess we'll just have to see then won't we, because as far as I know, the clow cards will only get much tougher to capture from here on in" _Li said to himself as he smirked.

End Of Chapter 14

And thats it for chapter 14. Oh, and as always, feel free to leave me a review if you want to. But remember that as usual no flaming ones are allowed under any circumstances at all.


	15. FLOATing above the STORM (Part 1)

Here is the disclaimer, I don't own anything in this fanfic except for myself. I also do not own CardCaptors in any way, any shape, or any form, it does and will always belong to Clamp. Now that the disclaimer has been said, its now time to move on to the chapter.

Chapter 15 - FLOATing above the STORM (Part 1)

About a few days after Li, Sakura and I had captured the Mist card at the culture festival at Tori and Julian's high school, Li, Madison, Kero, Sakura and I were in a small area of the woods, and Kero, Sakura and me were trying our hardest to try and walk towards a strong swirling tornado that had seemed to pop up out of nowhere while Madison was filming us on her camera as usual. Unfortunately, the wind picked up speed almost instantly, and all three of us were thrown backwards until we passed a tree and Sakura and I managed to grab hold of the tree's trunk. I then opened one eye, and I then saw that Li was taking his attempt at trying to reach the swirling vortex, and unfortunately for him, the wind picked up speed again. But, even though Li tripped and was thrown directly to the top of the vortex, Li instantly unsheathed his sword and pulled out one of his element talismans. "Element, Thunder, come to my aid!" Li chanted.

It was after Li had finished his chant that a huge bolt of lightning went from the tip of his sword all the way down to the bottom of the swirling vortex, and as soon as the bolt of lightning hit the bottom of the vortex, the vortex instantly dissipated and the wind died down. "Alright, Sakura and Zachary, seal the Storm card!" Kero said. "Right!" Sakura and I said in response as we approached the spot where the remnants of the vortex was and raised our respective staffs. "We command you to return to your power confined, Storm Card!" Sakura and I chanted in unison as we swung our respective staffs down at the same time. But unfortunately, when the Storm card was finally sealed and Sakura and I went to grab it, the card flew into Li's left hand, and Sakura and I sadly sighed. "The clow card always becomes the property of the person who returns it to its original form" Kero said.

Soon after Kero finished his sentence, Li jumped down from the tree he was hanging from. "I guess the Storm Card belongs to the kid" Kero said in a depressed tone of voice. "I knew you both couldn't do it, neither one of you has what it takes to capture the cards" Li said to me and Sakura in a taunting tone of voice. "What did you just say kid!?" Kero said in an irritated tone of voice. "Li, I think your taking this taunting thing a little too far!" I said in an extremely agitated tone of voice.

After Li left, Madison approached me and Sakura to try and help us forget about Li's unnecessary taunting comments. "Its alright, you'll get the next card next time" Madison said. "Yea….okay" Sakura and I both said in a depressed tone of voice as we started to walk in a random direction. "Both of them worked so hard on trying to capture that clow card" Kero said. Kero and Madison then looked at me and Sakura just in time to see us trip and fall into a puddle.

About half an hour later, Sakura and I had made it home. Shortly after we made it home, we went up to our room, and then hung up our battle costumes to dry. "I can't believe neither one of us got the clow card" I said in an extremely depressed tone of voice. "Kero, maybe Li is right, maybe we don't have what it takes" Sakura said in an extremely depressed tone of voice as well.

It was then that me and Sakura noticed that Kero was sitting on the floor and he was deep in thought. "Kero are you even listening to what me and Sakura are saying?" I asked in a slightly concerned/irritated tone of voice. Once again, Kero didn't answer us. "HEY KERO!" Sakura and I screamed at the top of our lungs.

Unfortunately for us, Kero wasn't so thankful for us yelling straight into his ear. "What are you screaming at me for, I'm trying to come up with a plan to beat that little kid in capturing the clow cards!" Kero said in response in an agitated tone of voice. "Oh, sorry" I said in response. "So, what is your plan?" Sakura asked Kero. "Well...I...Uh...I totally forgot now" Kero said/yelled in a somewhat agitated tone of voice. "WHAT, BUT WE WERE COUNTING ON YOU!" Sakura and I said to Kero in an extremely agitated and very upset tone of voice. "YOU ALMOST BROKE MY EARS!" Kero responded in an agitated tone of voice once again.

A few seconds after Sakura and me had started arguing with Kero, Sakura and I turned our backs away from Kero, while Kero turned away from me and Sakura. "We DID NOT interrupt you!" I said angrily to Kero. "Did to!" Kero said angrily in response. "We DID NOT, and that is all there is too it!" Sakura and I said in unison as I went to turn off the light. A few seconds after I turned off the light, Sakura and I got into our beds. "We're going to bed, good night!" Sakura and I both said in unison to Kero in a still somewhat stern and agitated tone of voice. And a few seconds after that, Sakura and I fell asleep.

End Of Chapter 15

And thats it for chapter 15. Now, because I only have one more archived chapter to upload after chapter 15, I am sorry to say that It will probably be a little while before I can find the free time to work on chapters 17 and onwards. So just be patient and I promise that I will do my absolute best to work on getting some new chapters posted soon. So as always, feel free to leave me a review if you want to. But remember that as usual absolutely no flaming reviews are allowed at all, under any circumstances.


	16. FLOATing above the STORM (Part 2)

Zachycards: Once more, here is the very important disclaimer. I don't own anything in this story besides myself, and I'm not making any money off of this in any way, shape, or any other form at all. I also do not own any part of Cardcaptors; it will always belong to CLAMP. So anyways, now that the disclaimer is out of the way, it is now time to move on to the new chapter.

Chapter 16 - FLOATing above the STORM Part 2

After Sakura and I had had our fight with Kero last night and we all went to sleep, Sakura and I woke up in the morning to try and tell Kero that we were sorry for what we had said to him last night. But, for some reason we couldn't find him. "Kero, where are you?" Sakura and I asked/said in unison as we tried to figure out where he was.

It was when Sakura and I had just walked past the desk near the corner of the room that we heard Kero's voice. "Down here" Kero said in a somewhat muffled tone of voice. About a few seconds after Sakura and I had heard Kero's voice, the bottom drawer of the desk slid open, and Kero came out. "What are you doing down there?" I asked Kero in a very confused tone of voice.

About a split second after I had asked the question, Sakura noticed all the items that were inside the desk drawer that Kero was in. "So, what do you think, I moved in here last night, it may be kind of tiny, but it's pretty cozy" Kero said to me and Sakura in a happy tone of voice. "What happened to all of the stuff that I put in there?" Sakura asked in a very upset tone of voice. "You mean the junk that was in here, oh it's over there" Kero said while pointing underneath the desk.

As soon as Sakura and I looked at where Kero was pointing, we immediately saw all of the stuff that was originally in the drawer where Kero was, and that was when it all started to go downhill.

About a second or two after Sakura and I saw all of the stuff that Kero had tossed out of the desk drawer, that was when both of us decided that enough, was enough. Sakura and I then pulled out the drawer with Kero still in it and shook it until he and the stuff he had used to make his bedroom were all on the floor. "Hey, what did you do that for!?" Kero yelled at me and Sakura in an angry tone of voice. "You

completely messed up our drawer!?" Sakura and I yelled at Kero in response as we started to put all of the stuff that Kero had tossed under the desk back into the drawer. Kero then called both of us "room wrecking monsters", and then Sakura and I retaliated by saying that we didn't give him permission to use the desk drawer as a bedroom in the first place.

After Sakura and I finished putting our stuff back into the drawer, we then put on our school uniforms, and then headed out towards the school. A few periods into the school day, Madison, Sakura and I talked about what had happened during me and Sakura's fight with Kero. "Wow, so I guess that's why you two are in such a bad mood" Madison said to me and Sakura in a somewhat concerned tone of voice. "Yea, he just took all the stuff that was in the drawer and just threw it on the floor" I said to Madison in response.

Meanwhile, back at the house in me and Sakura's room, Kero was busy painting something on one of me and Sakura's books. After Kero had finished painting, he flew out of our room and flew into the living room.

After he got to the living room, he saw a package that was shaped like a box full of chocolates. Kero was deciding whether or not to tear it open to see what it was, but he knew all too well that Sakura and I were still very upset at him. But instead of deciding to not open it, and avoid getting into bigger trouble with me and Sakura, Kero decided to tear it open anyway. As soon as he tore it open, he immediately started eating the chocolates that were inside the package.

Meanwhile, back at me and Sakura's school, Madison, Sakura and I were sitting at the pond in the school's courtyard talking about Kero again. "I know that Kero wants his privacy, but that doesn't give him the right to wreck our desk drawer" Sakura and I both said in a somewhat depressed and concerned tone of voice. "I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Madison said as she tried to make me and Sakura feel less depressed. About a few hours after Madison, Sakura and I had had our conversation in the school's courtyard, Sakura and I headed home.

When Sakura and I had arrived at our house, we immediately started walking towards the stairs to head up to our room, that is, until we saw

the empty box of chocolates. "I can't believe Kero ate the whole box of chocolates, they were supposed to be for dad" Sakura and I said in a somewhat agitated tone of voice. And shortly after Sakura and I had finished the sentence, we felt a slight breeze coming from the window. Sakura and I then noticed the small chocolate covered footprints on the window sill.

A little later that evening, Sakura and I had just finished our dinner. Our dad then asked us if we had seen his packaged box of chocolates anywhere. Sakura and I responded by saying that we didn't see it anywhere either. Sakura and I then went upstairs to our room to get ready for bed. When Sakura and I got upstairs, we instantly saw the painted letter on our books. Sakura and I then noticed that Kero was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?" I said/asked to no one in particular in a very confused tone of voice.

The next morning, Kero was sleeping on a broken couch out in the street somewhere, that is, until a young girl came outside to take out some trash and spotted him. The young girl then decided to take Kero in as a pet.

A little later, Kero finally woke up to find himself in a baby stroller instead of the broken couch that he remembered going to sleep on. "Where am I?" Kero asked to no one in particular in a somewhat scared and confused tone of voice.

It was then that the door to the room swung open, and the young girl walked in. "Oh good, your awake" the young girl said to Kero. Kero then immediately knew that he hadn't seen this young girl before. The young girl then put a bowl of food on the table in front of Kero. "Here's your breakfast" the young girl said. "My name is Anika, what is yours?" Anika asked Kero.

Meanwhile back at home, I and Sakura were looking out the window of our room and wondering about Kero, and shortly after that, Sakura and I headed back downstairs.

The next day, Madison, Sakura and me were walking in the school courtyard and talking about Kero running away. A little later into the conversation, the three of us decided to go look for Kero downtown.

Back at Anika's house, Kero was faxing a letter to me and Sakura to help us find him. Shortly after Sakura and I had received the letter, I called Madison to help me and Sakura find Kero's location. When Madison found Kero's exact location, Sakura and I immediately put on our shoes, and then went off to find him.

Meanwhile, Kero was waiting impatiently back at Anika's house for me and Sakura to come and bring him home. Suddenly, everything in the room that Anika and Kero were in started floating above the floor. Anika then floated out of the house through the open window.

It was then that Kero saw a weird but strangely familiar purple and pink colored ball with wings near where Anika was floating. "It's a clow card!" Kero said in a somewhat shocked tone of voice. About a second after Kero finished his sentence; Anika was blown away in the wind and was carried up high into the sky. "It has to be the Float card!" Kero said in a very serious tone of voice. Kero then flew after Anika to try and get her away from the Float card spirit. But unfortunately, Kero soon ran out of energy, and started falling down at a very fast speed, that is until he fell gently into me and Sakura's hands as we passed by on our winged staffs. "Sakura, Zachary, what are you doing here?" Kero asked us in a somewhat confused tone of voice. "Madison used your fax to find you, and it looks like me and Sakura are just in time" I said to Kero in response. "The Float card is the one behind this, it likes to scare the daylights out of people, and you two are going to have to seal it quickly" Kero said to me and Sakura in a serious tone of voice. "You got it!" Sakura and I said to Kero in unison.

As soon as Kero, Sakura and I got close enough to the Float card spirit, Sakura and I quickly got off our respective winged staffs, and raised them over our heads. "Float card, we command you to return to your power confined, Float card!" Sakura and I chanted and yelled in unison as we swung our respective staffs down at the same time. A few seconds after that, the Float card was sealed. But we weren't finished yet, without the Float card spirit being under Anika to keep her floating up in the air, she started to fall towards the ground, that is, until Sakura and I got back onto our winged staffs, raced towards Anika as fast as we could, and when she was almost near the ground, I immediately pulled out the Wood card, and then Sakura and I once again got off our winged

staffs, raised our respective staffs and said "Wood card, come to our aid, Wood, release and dispel!" Sakura and I chanted as we hit the Wood at the same time with the tips of our respective staffs.

About a few seconds after that, the Wood card spirit appeared, flew down to the ground, and formed a giant tree and Anika fell through the tree until she stopped a few inches from the ground tangled in vines. "Now that was a bit too close for comfort" I said as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "I agree with that completely" Sakura said as she also wiped the sweat from her very sweaty forehead and her neck.

End of Chapter 16

Zachycards: Well there you have it, another clow card captured by me and Sakura. Feel free to leave me a review, just remember that there are no flames allowed under any circumstances at all. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
